Something Yet To Learn
by Noel Ardnek
Summary: You think that if you look at someone you can tell whether or not their life has been hell. You're wrong. Especially if you look at Alice Harper, who knows better than anyone what it feels like to be a sheep alone with the wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! This is my first CON (Chronicles of Narnia) fanfic. I have always loved Edmund very much, even when my friends liked Peter better. Long live Edmund.**

**Anyways…here is my fanfic and I hope you like it. You better because I rewrote this like three times because I wanted to get it right. I figured a 3****rd**** person POV would be better. BTW sorry if anything's culturally wrong.**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me I do not own anything but my own OC's. **

**Enjoy! : )**

She was walking in a forest filled with trees as tall as buildings which blew softly in the breeze. No, the wind wasn't moving the trees. The trees were moving by themselves, dancing. She smiled when flower petals streamed through her hair and in front of her to form a lady who waved. Waving back the girl saw the flower lady gesture to the edge of the forest and disappear. The girl in question was named Alice, and no she was not in Wonderland. This Alice was Alice Harper from Finchley, England. Anyways, Alice was completely at peace with herself and walked to the edge of the forest when she heard a growl. However instead of feeling fear she felt comfort and joy but before she could move towards the growl she heard a louder and more annoying voice yell

"Wake up! Get up you lazy tramp!" The unkindly voice snarled while hitting his cousin. Roger Kingsley was not a particularly nice person, especially not to his cousin Alice Harper. He was not a patient person so when he realized that his no good cousin as he referred to her hadn't waken up yet he was in a right foul mood. Alice woke up groggily and shoved his hand away in frustration of the rude awakening. Roger raised his hand to slap her again but thought better of it, considering that his dad would beat _him_ if he bent Alice too out of shape. They _did _need to make a good impression on the old bag.

Roger left slamming the door and Alice knew that his temper was already short enough so she didn't bother with a bath no matter how much she wanted one. She put on the new clothes that her uncle had bought for her a day before so that she would look her best for Jocelyn Price, her grandmother. The clothes were a white blouse with long sleeves, a grey skirt that went to her knees, shiny new shoes **(just imagine Mary Jane's) **with long socks that came below her knee, a new hat and a green coat that went below her bottom.

These sorts of clothes were alien to her because the usual pieces of cloth that she wore were always hand-me-downs from the cheapest stores and were always few in numbers. It wasn't that her uncle couldn't afford them. In fact they lived in a nice house considering the times and had enough money to get Alice more than enough clothes. However since Frank controlled the money and saw her as nothing more than a slave he thought 'Why should I pay for clothes that girl's going to have no use for?'

Alice flew down the stairs both eager to get out of that wretched house and so as not to keep Roger waiting. You see, Alice was visiting her grandmother, Jocelyn Price, who was indeed very rich for the weekend because of Frank got in some bad deals and needed some way to pay off the debts. Years ago he did something very nasty that booted him out of Jocelyn's will and now he was paying dearly for it. Now he finally found a 'good use' for Alice seeing as she was Jocelyn's only granddaughter. Alice carried her own luggage to the back of Roger's car with much difficulty and kept her purse to herself as they drove off to the train station. The ride there was very silent without either uttering a word. Once they arrived at the entrance of the train station he pulled over to the side and looked at Alice.

"You know what to do. You'll be staying at the old bat's house and convince her to put dad and me back in the will. And you are not to say anything about how we punish you because you know you deserve it. Just pretend that we treat you like a princess and get us back in that will and you won't be beaten so badly when you get back. Understand?" Roger asked her with smoldering eyes. Alice would just like to tell him to shove off and make him turn red but she knew better than to get him mad so she tried not to look at him and simply nodded. This didn't appease him.

"I said," he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it back. ", do you _un-der-stand_?" he snarled in her ear.

She took a few breaths to stop herself from yelping, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "Yes," she said shakily holding back tears as well. Roger smiled a cocky smile and grabbed her neck and pulled her further in. "Good girl." He whispered in her ear before pushing her roughly away. "Now get your bags." She pushed the door open and slammed it shut. She pulled up the trunk and placed both her suitcases on the side of the street. The second she slammed the trunk door shut Roger started the car and drove off, leaving her to couch violently from the exhaust that had built up.

I hate him, she thought. I hate them. She recalled how they treated her like a slave ever since her loved ones deaths. Ever since she was forced to live with them she promised herself that she would as far away from them as possible. There certainly was nothing but them and the law holding her back, both easily rectifiable once she turned 18. And besides, she has no other family than them and her grandmother who is hopelessly clueless about what they do to her. She has no friends to confide her secrets to and she certainly couldn't risk yet another attempt for police assistance, not after last time. She was alone, left to fend off the wolves by herself.

Sighing heavily she reached for her bags but someone else already beat her to it. She looked up and was met with a boy around her age with black hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" She said rather defensively.

"I saw what he did." The boy said to her. She snapped upright and quickly looked away.

"What did you see exactly?" she asked in a small voice.

"He just drove off without even helping you and blew car gas in your face, that's what." The boy said astonished at the rudeness of the driver. No matter what world you may be in that would be unquestionably rude. Alice almost sighed in relief but then again this wasn't exactly a blessing in disguise in Alice's case.

"Oh, alright. Well I better get going." She said trying to pick up her bags but she tripped over the curb and would have hit the cold, hard cement had it not been for too strong arms catching her. The same could not be said for the bags as they hit the ground and the contents of her purse split all over the sidewalk.

Alice turned slightly and saw that the boy was the one who caught her. Slightly annoyed she let him help her up but pushed him off.

"Are you alright? Here let me help with that." The boy said to her, helping her pick up all the things that fell out of her purse.

"Thank you for catching me but I _can_ handle this." She said referring to picking up her things and putting them back with the boy's help. She grabbed one of her suitcases but couldn't find the other.

"Where'd that-" she began but stopped when she saw that the boy already had it.

"Let me take that other one." He said trying to grab her other suitcase but she reeled back from his touch. He seemed a bit shocked and Alice saw this and quickly composed herself.

"No. Thank you. I've got it." She said. "My station's not far from here. Would you mind if you helped me carry this. I'd rather not have my belongings scattered all over the trains if you don't mind." She said grudgingly. Alice wasn't used to asking for help seeing as she pretty much raised herself.

"I don't mind. Just show me the way." Then he two walked together to Alice's train.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie. What's your name?" he asked Alice.

"Alice Harper. Do you go to Hendon House?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I think I've seen you before."

"Not surprising. I go to St. Finbar's."

"But you don't have your uniform on. Did you go to school today?"

"Why must you ask so many questions?" Alice snapped and realized that was rude. "Sorry, I've just had a long day. No I didn't go to school today. I was preparing to go to my grandmother's for the weekend and was swamped."

"Where does your grandmother live?"

"London. I was invited to stay with her for a week or so. Then it's back here." Alice said the last part sadly enough for Edmund to notice. By now they had entered the train station and once they set her bags down at an empty bench Edmund turned to her.

"Are you sure you're alright? And who was that who drove you and why'd he treat you so badly?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Again, why must you ask so many questions? You barely even know me." Alice snapped again but before he could answer they heard what sounded like fighting right in the middle of a crowd coming near the rails.

"Oh not again." Edmund muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Probably my brother." Edmund said before he ran off towards the fighting followed by Alice who wanted to see this brother of Edmund's. The two broke through the crowd. Alice stopped short of the front but Edmund kept going and tackled one of three boys that were brutally kicking a blond boy.

"Edmund!" Two girls yelled that name. One we know as Alice while the other was known to many by Lucy Pevensie. The girls noticed this and looked at each other with confused looks.

"How do you know him?" Alice asked.

"I'm his sister. What about you?" what Alice perceived as 'a girl with auburn hair' shouted over the crowd.

"I don't really know what to call us!" Alice yelled back and the 'auburn haired girl' looked even more confused. This look was shaken off and replaced by one of horror when she saw the blond boy being thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. Alice cringed when she remembered the last time that happened to her.

The fighting only became more intense and garish until there was a loud whistling sound and guards began to pull the boys off each other. The crowd left as quickly as it came and ran off in different directions.

"Break it up!" a guard shouted. "That's enough. Come on." Alice did not hear the rest for she left as well, not wanting to get beaten even more for being an 'accomplice' to a fight. Anyway you look at it her uncle Frank would find some way to blame it all on her.

She went back to her things and sat down, pulling out one of the only books she owned. It really was a pity though. Alice loved reading, snatching anything she could get her hands on and absorbing every detail she could. However because of her minimal allowance (which was almost nothing) she didn't own many things which included books. She'd rather spend more money on a simply novel than better clothes. The book she was reading right now was _The Hound of Baskervilles _by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

She began reading when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She cringed at the bruise left there and looked up to find who touched her. It was the same girl from before, Edmund's sister.

"I'm sorry to have startled you. Are you sitting here?" she asked, Alice then noticing a beautiful brunette behind her.

"Yes actually. Are you sitting here too?" Alice hoped not. She wasn't really used to people crowding around her since she wasn't very comfortable letting them near her, especially boys.

"Yes." The girl said. Alice looked back at her book trying to ignore her but the girl didn't really mind. "I'm Lucy by the way. You know my brother Edmund?"

"Not really. He just helped me carry my bags in even though he didn't need to." _And it's not like I asked him._ Alice thought to herself.

"Well that was nice of him." The brunette said. "I'm Susan. You haven't told us your name."

"Alice Harper." She said putting away her book now that she realized reading was a futile effort with these girls. An awkward silence fell and Alice was prepared to leave until Lucy put a hand on her wrist, making her cringe more since there was a bruise there also.

"You can sit here with us until your train arrives." Lucy offered a bit too quickly. Alice sat down when she saw her shining blue eyes begging her to stay and not wanting to have to argue further she sat down and forced a small smile towards Lucy. To be truthful Alice didn't believe that she hadn't smiled whole heartedly for years.

"Thank you for the offer." Then she saw Edmund and the blond boy from before coming towards them until they were directly in front of them.

"Hi Alice." Edmund said.

"Hello Edmund." Alice replied a bit awkwardly. Another awkward silence ensued until Lucy's bubbly personality took over.

"Alice, since you've already met most of my family, I'd like to introduce my brother Peter. Peter, this is Alice Harper." Lucy gestured to the blond boy from the fight who at the moment looked rather put out.

"Hello." Peter said.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I think I should go. You need the space more than I do." Even though this was true courtesy was not her intention. She just wanted to get away from the boys and before anyone could object she slung her purse over her shoulder, picked up her suitcases and walked off, careful not to drop them this time. She only stopped 10 feet away, just within hearing range of the Pevensie's, when she put the heavy suitcases down and leaned against the wall. _That was too close._ She thought to herself.

"You're welcome." Edmund grumbled.

"I had it sorted." Peter muttered back.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked annoyed.

"He bumped me." Peter standing up and pacing.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked exasperated.

"No. After he bumped me they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan said.

"I shouldn't have to." Peter shot back. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" _But you are a kid_ Alice thought to herself.

"Um, we are kids." Edmund answered. Alice almost laughed at the smart remark he made to him, wishing that she could ever have a chance to do the same.

"I wasn't always." Peter grumbled. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think that it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan said. Where else did they live and who are they talking about Alice thought. "Oh no." Susan muttered so quietly that even Alice could barely hear. She looked in the same direction as Susan and found a boy with glasses and a Hendon House uniform looking around.

"Pretend you're talking to me." Susan whispered to the others.

"We are talking to you." Edmund said.

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed. Suddenly Alice felt something pinch her and nearly yelped as well but bit it back.

"Quiet Lu." Susan scolded.

"Something pinched me." She complained and soon the rest followed. Then the ground began to shake but no one seemed to notice. The only exceptions were those four, plus Alice. The wall began to peel away and the signs shook but still no one saw a thing. Alice looked on in fear and felt more scared than she had ever felt before. She noticed that the other children were watching also and walked towards them.

"What's happening?" Alice shouted to them and they looked at her surprise that she saw too. Lucy grabbed her hand and the train that was passing them revealed what seemed to be blue skies until it completely disappeared.

They were in a cave which looked at a beach. The five walked outside the cave and while the four were amazed and ecstatic, Alice was still racking her brain trying to piece together what had just happened. Suddenly the four Pevensie's looked at each other ran to the beach, tearing off their scarves and jackets and hats so they could play in the water, shouting and laughing. Alice stood just behind the entrance of the cave still looking at the beach. Alice had to agree that it was a very beautiful site had she not been so confused.

The little girl noticed Alice's uneasiness and came out of the water and up to her.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked her.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

"This is Narnia. Come on in the water with us. It's warm and refreshing!" Lucy gently grabbed Alice's hand and walked her towards the water. But once they were in full view of the sunlight Lucy gasped.

"What happened to your eye?" Alice reached up to where the girl was pointing-her right eye. Alice winced as she remember that only three days ago her uncle came home one night very drunk and the black eye she was now sporting was the least of her injuries. Alice almost laughed thinking about how little the girl knew, thinking that the black eye was her biggest worry. _I guess that hat didn't cover it up as well as I thought._ Alice reprimanded herself.

"I fell down the stairs a few nights ago. I was reading a book and wasn't watching where I was going." She lied easily. Wherever she may be, if she returned back to England and her uncle knew that she talked, it wouldn't be her arm that he broke this time.

Lucy, however, was not convinced even though Alice was a very good liar. But not wanting to force Alice to talk Lucy gingerly took her hand and led her to the water.

"Hurry up Lu!" the other girl called out before she was splashed by the blond boy.

"Coming! Well go on. Take off that jacket and come in with us." Lucy practically demanded.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Alice said quietly panicking.

"Well you can't go in the water and get all your clothes soaked. Here let me help you." Lucy reached for her coat but Alice jumped back.

"No!" Alice yelled loudly enough for the others to hear and come out of the water to see what was wrong.

Blushing at the spectacle she made she composed herself.

"I mean, um, it's just that…I can't swim." Alice said after coming up with a good enough lie.

"What's going on Lu?" Peter asked concerned when he heard Alice yelling.

"It's nothing." Alice said quickly. "I was just telling Lucy that I couldn't go into the water because I can't swim." This was a bull faced lie considering when she was younger she loved to swim every summer. Alice looked at their faces and their expressions showed that they must've believed her and Lucy looked apologetic. Then Edmund noticed the cliffs.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Where do you think?" Peter said as more a statement than a question.

"I don't think they had ruins in Narnia." Edmund replied and everyone looked at the cliffs. There were indeed ruins there are everyone looked confused, even Alice who didn't think that she could get more of it. They walked up the cliff as Lucy introduced her brothers and sisters to Alice.

When they came upon the very top Alice saw the ruins were overgrown with apple trees. Then her surroundings changed and the inside of a throne room took its place. There were four thrones seated on one side and huge doors on the other, the in between made Alice think of a castle like the ones you would imagine belonged in fairytales.

She heard her stomach growl and remembered that she didn't eat breakfast because she was too tired. She saw a tree with a very juicy looking apple that was awaiting her so she went to get it.

Or at least she tried until she had to jump to just get even one. Alice cursed the fact that she was so short. She took off her coat remembering that her shirt has long sleeves and her hat as well hoping to reduce the weight, but ultimately failed again. She rolled up her sleeves to her elbows, forgetting there were bruises there too, and she continued jumping up and down like a child until the apple she strived to catch was in another's hand. She looked and saw that Edmund was very close to her. She flew back at the closeness. Edmund was not only startled by her reaction but also by what he saw on her face. Not only was the black eye evident, but if you looked carefully then you would see that there was a dark hand mark on her wrist, elbows and lower neck. He was startled but decided that he better ask her later. He raised his arms as a show of peace.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Here." He said teasingly trying not to look at her bruises and extended his arm to give her the apple and she took it rather quickly and walked off.

"You're welcome." Edmund called after her but she ignored him. Why had he helped her? Alice thought. Alice knew that she was pretty but underneath her bruises no one would know. Then again because of her aversion to men she didn't have many male friends or female friends who couldn't talk of anything else but silly gossip and boys. Many people avoided her because they thought they she inflicted those bruises on herself because she never let on that someone else hit her.

Alice walked around the ruins eating the apple that Edmund picked for her. It was sweet yet sour, just the way she liked it. She was walking around when she spotted Lucy looking over the edge of the cliff near some stone rumble. She went to stand next to her and saw what she was gazing at. The sea below was very beautiful.

"I think I saw this place before." Alice said without thinking how ludicrous that must've sounded.

"What?" Lucy asked shocked. Had she been to Narnia before?

"In a dream. There was a castle where we were standing. When I was younger I used to dream about a place like this. Most of them in the throne room." Alice walked a few feet away from Lucy and pointed out where things went.

"Who do you think lived here?" Lucy asked.

"I think we did." Susan holding up what looked to be a golden chess piece. When Alice walked over with Lucy Susan used all her self control to compose her face once she saw the bruises and did her best not to look.

"Hey that's mine. From my chess set." Edmund said taking the piece.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked. He too noticed the bruises but didn't say anything, that could be saved for later.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"Edmund retorted.

"Is that real gold? Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'I think we did'? Have you been here before?"Alice rushed out all her questions.

"That's actually kind of a long story." Peter said shyly as the others looked shyly as well.

"Well I'm all ears. What is this place?" Alice asked. Lucy ran in the other direction and the others followed.

"Don't you see?" Lucy asked standing on top of a rock, setting each of her siblings up in a line. "Imagine walls. And columns, there. And a glass roof." The Pevensie's used their imagination and finally saw what Lucy had seen.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said finally.

"What's Cair Paravel?" Alice asked and everyone looked at her. Well, first at her then her bruises. Some took too long to look away and Alice followed their line of sight. Her eye widened when she realized that her arms bruises were fully exposed and opened her mouth in shock as she realized one thing: they saw. And they're going to ask.

"I can explain." Alice said hastily rolling down her sleeves and trying to cover up her neck bruises.

"Then explain." Peter said in a voice of authority that usually got others to obey when he was king.

"I don't-" Alice stopped herself when she saw the other's expressions and knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

"I-I'm very clumsy. And I always have my nose in a book so I don't look where I'm going and-and-" For God's sakes stop stuttering you twit! Alice screamed at herself mentally.

"If you fall a lot then how do you explain the hand marks on your wrists and elbows?" Edmund asked already guessing what might've happened as the Pevensie's stepped closer to her. Alice glared at him and took a deep breath to try and come up with another excuse. When the Pevensie's stepped closer however she stepped back.

"You don't need to be afraid of us Alice. We're just want to help you." Susan said gently, seeing Alice as a scared animal who felt cornered.

Alice scoffed. "No one ever wants to help." Then she ran. She didn't care where she was going she just needed to get away from them. She saw an opening between them and the path to the beach and she ran towards it.

"Wait!" she heard someone say as well as shuffling feet behind her, which only made her run faster. She ran down the path and almost tripped up a few times but didn't stop. Once she was at the beach she took a dangerous glance behind her. Bad mistake. This provided Edmund who was the fastest to catch up easily to her and grab her arm, not tight but firm.

"Let me go!" Alice yelled beating upon Edmund but he held on.

"You don't need to run! Ow! We're not going to hurt you! Ow, quit it!" Edmund yelled as she struck him on head a few times.

"I'll quit it when you let go!" Alice said beating him up even further. He grabbed both her other arm and tried his best not to hurt her anymore than she already was and tried to get her to calm down.

"Edmund! Let her go!" Susan shouted to him once they had reached them. "Poor thing must already be scared as it is." She muttered to herself. Edmund looked at the terrified look on Alice's face and immediately let go feeling bad for making things worse.

Alice began to back away. "Please don't run. We're tired you're tired. We aren't going to hurt you Alice." Lucy said breathing heavily. In fact, they all were. Realizing that she was out numbered Alice stopped backing away and stood still.

"I'm not going to tell you, you know." Alice said finally.

"Why not?" Edmund asked exasperated.

"Because it wouldn't make a bit of difference even if I did. No one ever believes me." Alice said miserably when she remembered the last time she tried calling-no, crying for help, and no one did anything. They just thought she was a troubled child.

"We will. Just stop running." Peter said. As much as Alice wanted to, she spent too much time and effort building her wall and making it strong to let it crumble down because of a few pretty promises.

"I wish I could. I'll go with you, but I won't tell you." Susan went up to Alice after she said this and placed a hand on her shoulder blade, hoping that she wouldn't touch any possible bruises. Luckily she didn't and felt more confident.

"You can tell us when you're ready. We won't force you." Susan whispered in her ear and Alice felt very grateful towards Susan for her understanding. "Now let's get back up there. I think there may be more to this than we believe."

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up and ready to roll!**

**Now the disclaimer: as much as it pains me I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, C.S Lewis always will. :' **

**Pictures of dress on profile.**

**Enjoy! :)**

The Pevensie's and Alice all hiked back up the cliff and explored what was left of Cair Paravel to try and determine what exactly happened in the time that they were gone. Alice had begun to imagine what kind of place this may have been if what had happened didn't and then remembered all the dreams she had as a child and felt saddened that such a beautiful place was now in ruins. That is when Edmund made the discovery.

"Catapults." Edmund said catching the attention of the others.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund answered. Everyone was thinking about who would want to attack Cair Paravel.

Then Peter imagined the castle as a whole and saw what others outside the Pevensie's couldn't-a secret door. Both he and Edmund began pushing away the branches that covered the stone while the girls watched the boys push it back to reveal a wooden door. The girls walked closer and Peter broke the wood where the handle was and it made a crackling sound, signifying how much time had passed since someone had used it. Peter pushed it open and Alice saw that it led to a dark tunnel.

Peter pulled out a knife and cut a small lining in his shirt before tearing a complete piece off. He grabbed a large branch from the ground and wrapped the cloth tightly around it. Then he looked to Alice and Edmund who still had their bags.

"Don't suppose either of you have any matches, right?" Peter asked warily. Alice looked in her bag and shook her head.

"No, but…" Edmund started looked through his bag and blushed at what was in it, pulling out a flashlight he continued bashfully "…would this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter said smiling throwing the stick away. Alice smiled slightly at how silly Edmund looked. Edmund turned on the flashlight and entered the tunnel, followed by Lucy, Susan and Peter. Alice stayed behind uncertain of whether or not she should go. Peter, who was last in line, saw the Alice had not followed them.

"Come on Alice. It's perfectly safe." He called to her yet still she did not move. "Alright then. I guess you'll guard the entrance to anyone who might come along." He pulled that move on Edmund every time he didn't 'follow the leader' when they were kids. Alice looked around scared of what else might pop up in this strange place and hastily followed them. So hastily in fact she nearly tripped but Peter was able to catch her.

"Be careful now." He joked but Alice didn't find it very funny. She followed the Pevensie's further down a staircase that led underground to a hidden chamber. Once in better light Alice saw that it indeed was a chamber that was in ruins but not as badly as the outside. The room was filled with gold and tapestries and many kinds of riches fit for a king. There were four statues with chests in front of them divided by walls, two of the statuses were those of me and the other two were those of women.

"Who were they?" Alice asked to no one in particular.

"Us." Lucy answered and Alice gave her a confused look as they walked down the rest of the stairs before entering a metal gate. "The last time we were in Narnia, Aslan named us Kings and Queens and we stayed in Narnia for about ten years."

"Ten years? How can that be? You're no older than I am. And who's Aslan?" Alice asked all at once.

"We figured that time is different in Narnia than it is back home. The very first time I came I was in Narnia for hours, but when I got back only a few seconds passed. And after those ten years we returned to our normal ages at home and it turns out only five minutes had passed in our world." Lucy explained.

Considering all that's happened so far this new information didn't surprise Alice. "Alright but who is Aslan?" Alice asked but before Lucy answered Peter said "I can't believe it. It's all still here." The Pevensie's raced to individual chests and opened them. Alice would have told them that it was rude to look through other people's things but then she remembered that this _was _their things. Alice went over to Susan was because she thought that Susan would be the least likely to pry for information about her own personal life.

"I was so tall." Lucy said holding up a dress too big for her in front of her.

"Well, you were older then." Susan said.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later…when you're younger." Edmund said wearing a helmet much too big for him.

"Gee Edmund. I didn't know you had such a big head." Alice said referring to his helmet and the girls laughed at his reddening face as he hastily took it off.

Peter blew the dust off a shield with a lion's head and looked at his statue.

"Um, in the category of questions unanswered: Who's Aslan?" Alice asked noticing she sounded like a prat.

"Aslan is the great lion, the true king of Narnia. He created Narnia and everything and everyone in it." Lucy said with pure admiration and love in her voice and eyes. Alice was surprised to hear such a thing from a little girl.

"Aslan's an actual lion? But if he's the true king then shouldn't you all be princes and princesses?" Alice asked again.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Susan said.

"Aslan put us in charge of Narnia when we first arrived." Edmund said.

"But if he put you in charge then why did you leave?" Alice asked.

"We didn't leave." Peter snapped and instead of being scared rebellion coursed through Alice's veins.

"Well what do you call exiting a world ten years after the king tells you to rule over them and going back to your world?" Alice snapped back and the two stared hard at each other, neither willing to back down.

"It is just a very long story that we needn't get into right now." Susan said trying to end the subject by looking through her things again. "Hey." She said breaking the stare down.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"My horn. I must've left it in my saddle the day we went back." Susan answered. Peter went back to his things and grabbed a sheathed sword. Pulling out the sword Alice was both astounded and slightly intimidated by both it and the boy holding it.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death." Peter said reading the inscription on the sword.

"When he shakes his mane…" Lucy started "…we shall have spring again. Everyone we knew…Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers…they're all gone." Lucy said, her eyes welling up with tears of grief for her lost friends. Alice knew that look all too well. She held the exact same expression on the two worst days of her lives. She knew how it felt to hold someone you love, not knowing that you would touch or hear their voice for the last time. Alice went to Lucy and not knowing what else to do, hold her hand. Lucy welcomed the gesture and hugged Alice while trying not to cry in front of the others. Alice didn't see this coming and stiffened for a second before hugging her back, the first time she did something like this in years.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said finally and they all nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy let go of Alice, thanking her for her kindness and helped her find a dress in her size. Once they found a red dress Lucy and Susan took her down to a corridor out of sight from where the boys could see. Susan and Lucy quickly changed but Alice had a bit of trouble. She still had not undressed.

"It's okay Alice. We won't look." Lucy said and she and Susan covered their eyes and turned around. Alice quickly undressed and pulled up her dress and got the sleeves around but had trouble with the back. She couldn't help but notice that these clothes were horribly out of fashion since they probably belonged to the medieval ages.

"Susan?"

"Yes?" Susan asked not moving.

"Could you help me with the back? I can't get the laces through." Alice said meekly and Susan came over to help. Alice lifted her hair mid back length hair and Susan's eyes widened at the new additions to the many bruises she had seen on Alice. Only two were new, probably only a few days old, while others very old and if she wasn't mistaken there was a jagged scar that went from the back of her neck to right over her ribs.

Alice chuckled when she noticed that Susan hadn't done them up. "Are you looking at the scar? Quite a funny story with that one." She said grimly, shocking Susan as she went to work.

"I can hardly find anything funny about-about" she couldn't finish she was so disgusted with whoever did this.

"The bruises. It's okay. After a while you barely notice them. Sometimes I think I can touch them without the stinging coming along." Alice said to Susan's horror. How long must someone suffer like this to have to ability to refer to it so…nonchalantly? After finishing up the laces the girls (with the exception of Alice) picked up their weapons and met up with the boys outside.

"Wait Alice." Lucy said catching up to her just as they were going down. Alice noticed that Lucy has a diamond bottle in her hand.

"Open your mouth." Lucy said holding up the bottle.

"Why?" Alice asked warily.

"This is a cordial. When we came here Father Christmas gave me it. It can heal any wound with a single drop. I thought that maybe you might want a drop so that you're bruises would heal." Lucy said unsure of Alice's decision, as unsure of what Alice would do. Alice was shocked. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for her. She nodded her head and opened her mouth while Lucy put in. Instantly Alice tasted the sweet nectar that was the cordial and immediately felt its effects. She rolled up her sleeve and saw how her bruises, old and new, began to heal and ultimately disappear. She looked up at Lucy and smiled widely before pulling her into a big hug. Lucy hugged her back glad that she was happy. After they pulled away Alice said "Thank you for your kindness your Majesty."

Lucy giggled. "You don't need to call any of us 'Your Majesty'. We're friends, and besides we never did get used those titles."

"Alright Your Highness." Alice joked and she and Lucy laughed, following the others.

The Pevensie's then explained everything they knew about Narnia before they left and Susan promised to teach her archery when everything was sorted. Then they heard people talking. Interested they ran over to where it came from and found what looked to be two soldiers in a rowboat prepared to toss a tied up little person in the water.

Susan shot an arrow at the boat. "Drop him!" Susan shouted drawing another arrow as the boys drew their swords and the rest caught up.

The soldiers just threw the small person in and the boys rushed to the water to get him.

"Probably not the best choice of words Susan." Alice said and when one of the soldiers was ready to fire with their arrow Susan shot her and it landed right in his chest.

"Nice shot." Alice complimented and Susan smiled. The other soldier, not wanting to take any chances, jumped in after his friend and swam away.

Meanwhile while the little person was struggling but failing to swim Peter was closing in on him and they both swam to shore while Edmund was bringing up the boat. Once Edmund docked the boat he and Peter dragged the little person up the beach and set him down where Lucy took out her dagger and but him free. The dwarf took the rest of himself.

"Drop him?" the dwarf asked angrily after spluttering, Alice surprised by the gruffness of his voice for a small person. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan said angry at the little person's rudeness.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." He said pointing to where the soldiers had been.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said sharply.

"Maybe not. Drowning is not exactly as peaceful a way to go as you think." Alice muttered.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyone?" Lucy asked the little person.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." He answered indifferently.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked confused.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf said thinking that these people were not the brightest he's met.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said as Susan passed Peter his sword back and realization dawned on the dwarf.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old? But I thought there were only four of you. Who's she?" he said pointing to Alice.

"Frankly I'm not exactly sure how I play into this."Alice said.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said holding out his hand for the person to shake.

"You probably could've left off the last bit." Alice muttered.

"Probably." The dwarf said laughing and Peter lowered his hand.

"You might be surprised." Peter said drawing his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf warned.

"Not me. Him." Peter said looking to Edmund who drew his own sword and preparing. Peter handed his sword to the dwarf who dropped it immediately. Edmund smiled confidently until the dwarf unexpectantly **(is that a word?)** threw the sword up like a pro, greatly surprising Edmund. The dwarf slashed the sword above Edmund's head just as he ducked down and butted him in the face when he came back up.

"Edmund!" Lucy and Alice shouted. De ja vu.

"You all right?" The dwarf asked in mock concern and started again. However when he did a down stroke he missed Edmund and Edmund spanked him with the flat of his sword, causing Lucy and Alice to laugh. The dwarf came back even angrier and fought harder after Edmund laid several hard hits to the dwarf's sword he knocked it out of his hands and aimed the sword at the dwarf but didn't attack further. Shocked the dwarf landed on his butt and gaped at Edmund.

"Beards and bedsteads!" the dwarf exclaimed. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"A Telmarine blew your horn and must've called you here. We should go before more come along. I'm Trumpkin." He said bowing to just the kings and queens. Then he looked to Alice. "Who're you?"

"Alice Harper. I think we should listen to him. We never know when more of those soldiers are going to come along." The others nodded and went inside the boat and rowed down the river. Trumpkin told them of the Telmarine who blew the horn and what happened to Narnia since they left. As they entered a 'canyon' of sorts Lucy noticed that the trees weren't moving as they should. Alice, still reminisced her dreams, remembered how the trees in her dreams always danced and waved hello to her.

"They're so still." Lucy said breaking the silence.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin asked.

"They used to dance." Lucy said back.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Luc asked everyone's question.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Trumpkin stated.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter said in a small voice for the first time since Alice has known him.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said, not asked.

"Get us to the Narnians…and it will." Peter said rowing a bit faster.

"Lucy, what was Narnia like before? Did the trees wave 'hello'? Did ladies appear out of flower petals? Were there creatures with the upper body of a man but lower body of a goat? And what about animals who could talk?" Alice asked wanting to fill her head with images of the good things that Narnia might've been.

"Are you sure you've never been to Narnia before?" Edmund asked as Peter rowed to shore.

"Positive. At least, I think so. The only times I've ever seen this place was in my dreams. When I was a little girl I used to wish that I could be taken away to that wonderful place, fantasizing that I was just like Alice Kingsley from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_." She said helping them push the boat further to shore. "You know my mum said that's why she named me Alice, because _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ was her favorite book." Alice said with tears brimming on her eyes as she thought of how her mum always read that book to her before bedtime. Brushing away the tears she followed Lucy without looking where she was going.

"Hello there." Lucy called ahead and when Alice looked her eyes widened. Lucy was addressing a bear. The said animal grunted as Lucy came closer.

"Lucy get back!" Alice said reaching forward and grabbing Lucy's arm. Everyone looked in their direction to see what the commotion was.

"It's alright." Lucy shook Alice's hand away and took hers reassuring, then turned to the bear. "We're friends." Lucy led Alice forward closer to the bear and numbed Alice easily complied, both because she trusted Lucy and because she thought this was normal in this world.

"Don't move your Majesty, Lady Alice." Trumpkin warned them. **(He refers to Alice as 'Lady Alice'.) **

The bear growled and took its stance to charge right when both Alice and Lucy turned. Then it charged and Alice was the first to see.

"Run Lucy!" she screamed grabbing her hand and the two made a run for it.

"Stay away from them!" Susan warned the bear drawing her arrow and taking aim but not firing to see if the situation was still negotiable. It was not and the bear kept charging and the girl kept running until Lucy tripped, taking Alice with her. The bear closed the distance and Alice foreseeing what was going to happened covered Lucy with her own body as Lucy screamed.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!"Edmund yelled at his sister as he watched in horror as the bear was about to bring his claw down on the girls.

Lucy screamed louder as the bear growled out of triumph of its next kill when an arrow ripped straight through his heart and he died within seconds. Lucy and Alice looked to who saved them and found Susan still had not fired her arrow, but Trumpkin did.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked Lucy who still looked scared.

"Yes, what about you?" Lucy replied.

"I'm fine. What were you thinking going after a wild bear like that?" Alice reprimanded.

"I didn't know he would attack."

"Well what did you think he would do? Come up to you and offer tea?" The expression on Lucy's face made Alice believe for a second that she had gone mad but thought better of it when she remembered where they were.

Meanwhile Susan asked "Why didn't he stop?"

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin clarified, a bit disappointed at her inaction, as was she. The others rushed forward to the girls and Peter helped Lucy up while Edmund helped Alice, all of them keeping the dead bear at arm's length just in case he was faking. Trumpkin poked the dead creature with his bow and proved that it was indeed finished.

"Thanks." Alice said to Trumpkin.

"He was wild." Edmund stated.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter finished.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said pulling out a knife. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." As Trumpkin cut his blade into the bear Lucy turned to Peter's chest sobbing while Alice closed her eyes but did not seek comfort. Edmund saw this but again said nothing.

The party of six left, the four seeing that this Narnia was much different than the one before, while the fifth pondered on just what she had gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: C.S Lewis owns the Chronicles of Narnia, sadly I don't. (Cries) **

**Enjoy!**

"I don't remember this way." Susan said as the party of six walked through the forest trying to find a pass. Peter at the front, Lucy, Alice and Susan walking side by side in the middle, and Edmund and Trumpkin bringing up the rear. Unnoticed, Edmund couldn't help but stare at Alice, a girl who he had barely known for a few hours but greatly caught his interest. And it wasn't the bruises which had disappeared thanks to Lucy's cordial, but her liveliness and joking attitude. And he's not the only one who thought so. Peter, Susan and Trumpkin also thought highly of this intriguing girl, who earned their respect and thanks when she put herself between Lucy and the bear, shielding her with her own body.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter told them.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy retorted and she and Alice both laughed. In the short time they spent together she and Lucy have become great friends. Alice was ecstatic that she actually had her first friend. Though still wary of whether or not she should tell them, she felt more comfortable with the idea than she had before.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F in the first place." Susan remarked.

"D.L.F?" Edmund asked.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy explained.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin said sarcastically at his new name while Edmund smirked at him.

"I'll tell you what's 'patronizing'. This dress!" Alice exclaimed lifting her dress for what seemed like the hundredth time. Not to be misinterpreted, Alice loved dressing up when she was younger and dresses in general meant a good thing to her but the hem of the dress was far too long and she kept tripping over it. Speaking of which….

"Ooph!" Alice exclaimed after the dress snagged yet again and she fell right on her face. To be fair this was not the only noise she made, she made a pretty nice 'thud' when she hit the ground.

"Alice!" Lucy exclaimed, worried about her new friend. She rushed to her side and helped her stand up. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not. How on earth did you ever move in this thing?" Alice said exasperated.

"Sorry, I suppose that I was a little taller then. Once we get to the Narnians I'm sure they'll make you a dress fit for your size." Lucy apologized.

"That is unless I actually get there without falling and bashing my head open." Alice said standing up but the dress snagged again and she almost fell but Lucy and Edmund steadied her.

"Let me try something. Lu, give me your dagger." Edmund said and Lucy gave it to him. He got down on one knee and took hold of the bottom of the fabric.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked worried about the answer. He looked up and smirked and used the knife the cut the bottom at least a half a foot, making it the perfect length for walking around.

"Better?" he asked standing up. Alice took a test run and walked around, then going faster until she was running around like a lunatic. She even climbed up a rock and holding onto her skirts she jumped down but lost her balance and fell into the person closest to her-Edmund.

Edmund as well as the rest of them watched as she paraded around like a sugar crazed little girl and laughed while she jumped around, even giggling at times. But then she went on the rock and jumped off. Edmund saw that she wasn't going to land gracefully, so he ran to where she would land and caught her just as she was about to fall. He held her in his arms while she instinctively grabbed onto him to steady herself. Both looked into each other's eyes and were speechless, neither moving from their current positions.

Lucy and Susan saw this little display and were shocked. Edmund never reacted like this to a girl before! The four were too entrenched by this until they heard Peter call "What's keeping you?" Edmund and Alice broke out of their trance and immediately broke up, extremely embarrassed.

"So-So are you okay?" Edmund asked not looking at her and hoping that she didn't see his red face.

Alice, doing the same thing, said "Yes. Thank you for the assistance. It's greatly appreciated." Then she walked up to the girls and Edmund continued walking with Trumpkin.

Simultaneously the taunting began on both sides. For Alice it was "'Thank you for the assistance'?" Lucy said while Susan asked "Greatly appreciated?" Trumpkin said to Edmund "You know there are better ways to hold a girl in your arms."

All taunts were answered by Edmund and Alice's synchronized "Shut up."

Then they caught up to Peter who looked at his surroundings baffled. "I'm not lost." He muttered.

"No. You're just going to wrong way." Trumpkin said reaching the head of the others.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush." Peter said.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin replied angrily.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter said just as angrily if not more, trying to prove that he was right, and walked off.

"I thought we were trying to find Prince Caspian, not have two guys trying to be Alpha males." Alice whispered to Lucy who nodded. "Um Peter?" He turned. "I know it isn't my place but maybe we should listen to Trumpkin. None of us know what changes may have taken place in these woods, but since he's been here in its current state more than we have so he has more knowledge of it." Trumpkin gave Alice a thankful look.

"You're right." Peter said.

"I am?" Alice said shocked.

"Yes, it isn't your place." He snapped and continued where he left. Alice stood there shocked for a moment before anger came up to her, mentally slapping herself for believing he was different, for thinking that he would actually listen to her.

"You'll have to excuse Peter. He doesn't mean to be so thick headed." Edmund said slowing down to match her pace when he saw that she had now been at the back. "It's just that he's been…I don't know…down since we left and hated having no power back home."

"No power? What would he know about having no say in anything? And I certainly don't have to excuse him." Alice said angry.

"Peter's just always had a big head, always has to make sure that everybody listens to him, even if it means not listening for anyone's else's advice. And when we went back to England he wasn't a king anymore, he was just another kid and that meant people didn't take him seriously. I guess his last stay in Narnia gave him an even fatter head." Edmund illustrated this point by puffing up his cheeks, hoping this would make her feel better.

His plan worked, because Alice giggled a little and smiled softly towards him. "Thank you Edmund. I really needed that."

"Anytime you need someone to make fun of my brother, you just call me." They both laughed at this little joke, unaware of the two pairs of blue eyes that watched them. Susan and Lucy shared a look that signified the beginning of a long line of interferences that would hopefully (as they wished) bring Edmund and Alice together.

Peter stopped at the edge of a pass that wasn't really a pass considering that between them and the other side of what used to be the River Rush was a 9 meter (29 feet) separation that had a 15 meter (49 foot) sheer drop, giving no one any chance of climbing down with a rapid current at the bottom.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan began to explain the river's current state when Peter snarled "Oh, shut up."

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked looking to Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin replied.

"And I don't know about you but I prefer a choice where I get to live." Alice added.

"Well we weren't lost." Peter clarified.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin said.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan muttered.

"But Alice can't swim." Lucy said and Alice looked down in guilt.

"Actually I can. I just lied about not being able to swim so I wouldn't have to take off before. Look how well that turned out. I'm sorry about lying." Alice said ashamed. Lucy went up and hooked her arm around her friend's.

"It's okay. You were scared before but its fine with us isn't it?" Lucy said pointing a glare at each of her siblings, practically demanding a sign of forgiveness. They each nodded and Alice smiled at these wonderful people she had the fortune of meeting. Maybe things are getting better, at least for a while.

Alice was about to unhook her arm from Lucy's when she noticed something blur past the trees on the other side of the river.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy said pointing to where she saw the beast and drawing that attention of everyone. "Don't you see? He's right…there." she paused when she found that he was no longer there.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked darkly.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy told everyone, Alice already convinced since she knew something was there, why not a great lion?

"I believe Lucy. I saw him too." Alice said.

"You did?" Susan asked.

"Well…not really him. It was more of a blur, but I'm sure I saw something. Why not Aslan?" she said feeling less confident but stayed firm.

"I'm sure there are a number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter told Lucy and Alice as if they were small children. Well they were but that's not the point.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him. And Alice saw him too." Lucy shot at him.

"All she saw was a blur. For all she knows it could've been birds. Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin added.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said looking at his siblings before staring at Alice who gave him a silent 'thank you'.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Alice said.

"I'm sorry girls." Peter said before walking in the other direction followed by Susan and Trumpkin, leaving Lucy, Edmund and Alice alone. Edmund nodded for them to follow and the girls went up to him and tried to catch up with the others.

Once they came up to the ford near Beruna they quickly hid when they saw Telmarine soldiers were already there cutting down trees. It looked like they were building some sort of bridge. They ducked down further when new horses came along.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan whispered to Peter.

"Well that certainly is a foregone conclusion isn't it?" Alice whispered overhearing what Susan said. Seeing that there was no way they were going to get past them and live, the party left quietly and quickly so as to avoid any unwanted attention.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked once they made it back to the spot where Lucy and Alice saw Aslan.

"I'd wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy exclaimed, tired of the charade.

"I am a grown up." Trumpkin muttered and Edmund stifled a laugh.

"It was right over…" Lucy didn't finish. She screamed when she fell through a weakened structure in the ground.

"Lucy!" Susan and Alice screamed and they all rushed to where Lucy had fallen, each heart returning to its normal beating state when they saw that Lucy had only fallen a few feet before she hit a rough but strong patch of ground directly below.

"…here." Lucy finished and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to Lucy they had found a way down and safely climbed to the river. Lucy stepped on a loose rock when crossing the shallow end of the river but Trumpkin steadied her. Susan was behind Lucy, followed by Alice, Edmund and Peter. Alice had just begun crossing the river when she hit a loose stone just as Lucy had but this time it was Edmund who steadied her. However his touch lingered until he found the impropriety of it and let go. Now both Alice and Edmund were blushing furiously.

When it grew to dark to see the trail they decided to camp in the woods for the night and quickly set up a fire. Edmund, Peter and Alice were the first to fall asleep followed by Lucy and Susan after they had their own talk. **(Incoming Dream Sequence)**

_Alice was alone in an open courtyard. Suddenly there were Telmarine soldiers and what she thought to be Narnians doing battle all around her. Soldiers from both sides were being killed and this horrified her to no end. Then she saw Edmund fighting a Telmarine and he killed him. Edmund came up to her but before he could even form a word a sword ran right through him, she screamed. He fell in her arms and they both collapsed to the ground. Edmund was barely alive but this only made her scream louder but this time in grief. Then a tall lady with a winter styled dress and white blond hair appeared before her._

"_Just one drop, Daughter of Eve, and I can save him." The woman whispered in a kind tone that only hid how truly evil she was. However Alice did not know her and she was growing desperate. She took out a knife and cut her hand. But before she could give it to the woman there was a loud roar which awakened Alice. _**(End dream sequence)**

Alice woke up with a start, sitting up straight and breathing heavily. Edmund, who had been right next to her while she was sleeping, felt her bolt upright and he woke up immediately to see if they were under attack. He found that there were no attackers but by the dimming light of the fire her saw that Alice was scared out of her mind.

"Alice what happened?" he whispered so as not to wake the others, sitting up as well. Alice looked at him surprised and tackled him to the ground. This knocked the wind out o Edmund and caused him to blush furiously before Alice braced herself with one hand while the only felt him for any wounds that she had seen in her dream.

"No wounds. Thank goodness. It was only a dream." Alice said after pressing her hand against his chest to where the sword had run him through and found, to her great relief, that there was none. She kept her hand pressed there without thinking until Edmund cleared his throat. Alice snapped out of her reverie and drew her hand back.

"I'm sorry. That was a bit inappropriate." Alice apologized blushing and hoping the cover of darkness would hide that.

"That's okay. What happened? Why did you look so scared before?" Edmund asked and Alice told him of her dream. The invasion, the Telmarines, him being run through and especially the lady. Edmund froze up when she said that.

"What did she look like, exactly?" Edmund asked afraid of the answer.

"Well she was quite tall, she had very light blond hair, and even whiter skin. She wore a dress that reminded me of winter and her voice…it sounded very…kind?…but um, it was like there was something else on her mind I can't really explain it."

"The White Witch." Alice froze up. She had heard stories about the White Witch from what the Pevensie's had told her. How she had put a curse on Narnia so that it was always winter but never Christmas for a hundred years, how she enjoyed turning creatures to stone and how she tried to kill them.

"What's she doing in my dream?" Alice asked Edmund.

"Probably trying to find some way to trick you into reviving herself." He answered.

"Well I won't do it. After everything you went through to stop her I'm not going to help her come back." Alice said determined an Edmund smirked at her boldness.

"It might not be as simple as that." He said sullenly.

"How? I know that she's in my dreams but I'm not going to let her control me."

"You don't know that White Witch. She finds ways to get inside your head and manipulate you into doing you will. You saw how she tricked you in your dream. How you were so willing to set her free when it looked like I was about to die. The White Witch can find ways to use you for her own purposes when it looks like she wants to help you."

"How do you know so much about this?" Alice's question struck a nerve with Edmund. He plopped to the ground and lay on his back, breathing in and out.

"When I first came to Narnia, I met the White Witch. She told me that _she _was the Queen of Narnia, but she was just a witch, but I believed her anyways. She offered me Turkish delight and chocolate, she made me feel safe and welcomed. She even convinced me that if I brought all my siblings to her then she would make me King of Narnia and make the others my servants. I was a stupid kid and thought only about myself. I almost sold out my family, for sweets." He chuckled darkly and closed his eyes, unable to look at her reaction.

Alice was shocked. She knew that Edmund was avoiding something when they first told her about the White Witch but she never expected that he had betrayed them. The next thing she did surprised the both of them.

Very gently she stroked the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. His eyes shot open just as her lips touched his skin, and when they left there was still a tingle on where her lips were. She looked into his eyes before looking away, blushing.

"What was that for?" Edmund asked smiling. Alice looked up at him and smiled, still gently running her fingers through his hair.

"When I was little and I did something bad, after I apologized, or at least stopped crying, my parents would brush my hair out of my face, then kiss my forehead. Then they would tell me what I'm going to tell you. They would say 'Alice', or in this case Edmund," he chuckled "'everyone makes mistakes, even grown-ups. And usually everyone apologizes. But the important thing to remember after making a mistake is to learn from it.' My parents would also say that maturity, learning from your mistakes, and accepting others faults are the key ingredients to making a good grown-up."

"Why are you telling me this?" Edmund asked, liking the way her touch felt on his skin as she continued to comb his hair with her fingers.

"Because you need to know that as long you learned from your mistake when the White Witch tricked you, then you are forgiven." Edmund was shocked by this.

"Since when did you become so forgiving?" He asked joking.

"Since I figured out that I could trust you. That's why I'm going to tell you about me, just don't tell your siblings just yet." She whispered even lower than before, lying on her side next to him. He watched intently and she sucked in a few breaths before starting.

"Do you want to know why I absolutely despise fighting and war? It's because it's done nothing but ruin my life and so many others."

"My parents were Denise and Anthony Harper. I had an older brother named Michael who I loved very dearly. When I was 8 and Michael was 19 they died in a car crash. I cried for days on end while Michael stayed there with me. I don't think I could've gone through those first days without him. I began to live with him until the start of the war and young men were being enlisted. Naturally my brother wanted to serve his country and enlisted as a soldier. He said that it was for the greater good and to help others. I was 12. That's when I was sent to live with-with my uncle, Frank Kingsley." Alice's voice wavered and Edmund caught on to that.

"It was him, wasn't him. It was your uncle who beat you." Edmund said and through tear rimmed eyes Alice saw that his fists were clenched. Unable to say anything at the moment she nodded her and one sniffle later she continued.

"Mum and dad never let either of us stay with him while they were still alive but they never explained why. All I knew was that he did something very bad that got him booted out of Grandma Jocelyn's will and was no longer welcome. However Michael didn't know so he left me with them."

"As soon as he left Frank treated me like a slave. I was very rebellious at that age so I tried to fight back the first time he-he hit me but…" Alice stopped.

"But he what?" Edmund whispered through clenched teeth.

"He broke my arm. And he said if I told anyone then my neck would be next." A tear fell from her eyes and Edmund brushed it away.

"You don't have to say anymore if it's too painful." He whispered soothingly. She shook her head when he took his hand away but placed it on her hand.

"About two months later, Michael's commanding officer arrived at the house. The officer said that Michael died during an air raid. He gave me all the letters from Michael that they withheld, 'due to the irregular circumstances' he said. Frank burned them as soon as the soldier left."

"He has a son, named Roger. Nasty little thing. He's a year older than me but he's just as much a git as his dad. They both beat me and treat me like a slave. So many times I've wanted to fight back but I was too much of a coward." She took a shaky breath as more tears fell. She brushed them away, hating to show weakness. "The reason why I wore those nice clothes at the train station was because Frank got in deep with his debts and needs grandma's money. He sent me because I'm the favorite and thought I would convince her to put them back in."

"How is it possible that no one ever asked about your bruises? It's not like they're easily concealed." Edmund asked exasperated while he rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. She shrugged.

"I suppose it's because everyone thought I did it myself. Because I never let on that someone else beat me and because I never liked it when people touched me, especially boys. I guess you could say that I avoided boys at all costs."

"That's why you were so eager to move from Peter and me back at the train station, and at Cair Paravel." She nodded again. Then she smiled.

"It's so strange." Alice said suddenly.

"What is?" Edmund asked startled by her mood swing.

"I've never told anyone anything about myself because I was, I don't know…scared of what they might do. Maybe they'd think I lied again."

"Again?" Edmund asked astonished.

"I called the bobbies once in the hopes that they would save me. Two came by, both men. I was too scared to talk because _they_ were in the same room. He welcomed into our home, gave them drinks, and even had the audacity to say that I was always a little troublemaker and craved attention. They left soon after. And after their car pulled out and left, he had Roger hold me down while he-" Alice couldn't barely control the sobs as they racked her body when she thought of the night she lost her innocence.

Tears welled up in Edmund's eyes as he pulled her close to him on laid there, stroking her back and soothing motions as she buried her head in his chest to muffle her crying. She ended up soaking his shirt while she continued crying. After several minutes her sobs turned into sniffles and she fell asleep, too tired physically and emotionally to remove herself from Edmund's arms.

**Not my best chapter but please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. If I did, do you think I would even be here?**

**Enjoy! : )**

Lucy had woken up from her own dream and saw that everyone else was asleep and the fire had died out. The one thing that really interested her other than her dream was the sight of Edmund and Alice wrapped in each other's arms. Edmund was lying on his back with both his arms wrapped around her while her head and hand rested on his chest, her head lifting up and down and Edmund breathed. Lucy smiled at the sight that maybe they didn't need her interference after all. Then again Edmund can be pretty thick headed when it comes to girls.

She stood up and brushed off the grass on her dress and followed the path to where she saw Aslan in her dream.

Only moments after she left Alice woke up and found herself trapped in Edmund's arms. Blushing furiously after a few minutes she was able to free herself without waking him up. Deciding she needed a walk in order to clear her head she left the campsite in the opposite direction of Lucy.

She breathed in the air and was so glad that it was fresh and clean, unlike the air back home, full of the smells of the booming industries that made the ships, airplanes and weapons that were sent to help the war.

While walking she did not notice that there was a tree root sticking out of the ground and she tripped on it.

Alice thought she heard Lucy calling someone but then heard a huffing sound but it wasn't coming from her. She turned and saw what the others had described to be a Minotaur coming right towards her. Alice was about to scream for help when a hand clamped over her mouth and silenced her. Her screams were muffled when a man's voice said "Be very quiet. We can't alert the soldiers." She turned to see a very tan man between Susan and Peter's age was the one who silenced her. She heard a sword being drawn and the man raced forward and then she heard the sounds of swords clashing together in battle.

She stood up hastily and tried to get away but was wrestled to the ground again.

"Let me go! Help me!" She screamed. A black dwarf was the one who had taken her down and was holding her hands behind her back until a badger came along and pushed him off.

"Nikabrik! She's only a child!" The badger yelled and tried to calm Alice down.

Alice's screams did not go unheard since not only had they alerted Peter and Lucy of the possible danger she was in but they had also woken up Susan, Trumpkin and Edmund who shot up at the sound of her distressed calls.

"It's alright my dear. We won't hurt you."The badger said.

"Unless she's a Telmarine." Nikabrik muttered drawing his sword.

"For Aslan's sake Nikabrik! Does she look like a Telmarine to you?" The badger said exasperated by his friend's lack of sensitivity to the poor child. Using their bickering as a distraction Alice got to her feet and ran in the direction of the fighting, praying to Aslan that Peter was winning.

When she got there the tan man from before was pulling a sword out of a tree and Peter was ready to brain him with a rock when Lucy cried "No, stop!"

"Lucy!" Alice called to her friend as she barreled over scared into her friend's arms. Lucy may have been physically younger than Alice but she had been an adult once before. Lucy tried to calm down her friend with words but they failed her when she saw Narnians of all kinds rushing out of the woods, ready to defend their new ally-Prince Caspian.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked the Telmarine.

"Yes? And who are you?" Prince Caspian asked.

"Peter!" Susan called as she, Edmund and Trumpkin rushed to the scene. Edmund went to Alice's side and asked "Are you okay? We heard you screaming and-"

"I'm fine Edmund. At least I think so." Alice replied still shaking a bit. Edmund had been so glad that she was otherwise unhurt. If anyone had hurt her he swore that they would pay dearly for it.

When Caspian had seen the other Pevensie's he took a second look at his opponent's sword and realization dawned on him.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked.

"I believe you called." Peter said.

"Well, yes, but…I thought you'd be older."

"If you like, we could come back in a few years…" Peter trailed off not appreciating Caspian's tone.

"No." Caspian said quickly. "No, it's all right. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected." He looked at Susan and was astounded by her beauty as many others before him were but this time Susan was the one to look away.

"Neither are you." Edmund said looking at the Minotaur and remembering some disturbing memories from their last encounter with them.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." The badger said to all who were listening.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." A mouse said respectively while standing in front of Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." He bowed.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered to Alice and Susan.

"Adorable." Alice said resisting the inner urge to hug him.

"Who said that?" The mouse cried insulted by the remark and drawing his sword to run the insulators' through.

Lucy and Alice looked at each other before stepping forward and in unison said "Sorry."

The mouse, seeing it was the queen quickly sheathed his sword. "Oh, uh…Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous, "courteous", or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia. And who are you?" The mouse said raising his head to Alice.

"They can never come up with a new question, can they?" Alice said jokingly to Lucy who laughed. "My name is Alice Harper, I came with Lu-I mean the kings and queens to Narnia from England."

"She's a friend of ours." Susan said stepping forward and placing her hand on Alice's shoulder in reassurance.

"Well it will be a pleasure serving you as well, Lady Alice. My name is Reepicheep, knight of Narnia." Reepicheep said with a bow which Alice returned with a curtsy.

"Please just call me Alice." She said and the mouse nodded.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said looking at the brave mouse.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." Reepicheep informed him.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said looking pointedly at Caspian.

"Well then, you'll probably want yours back." Caspian shot back giving Peter his sword as he took it roughly back. Alice rolled her eyes at the new display of a typical Alpha male vs. Alpha male fight for domination. The army quickly moved and the badger, named Trufflehunter, notified them that they were heading to Aslan's How.

"Nikabrik, don't you have something to say to Lady Alice?" Trufflehunter asked him. Nikabrik grumbled a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that Lady Alice could not hear you." He said to the dwarf trying to force an apology.

"I'm sorry I tackled you to the ground. Please forgive me my lady." Nikabrik said through clenched teeth and Alice giggled.

"It's quite all right. You were only doing what you thought would protect your people. It's actually quite understandable." Alice said smiling.

"Wow Alice. Maybe afterwards if we win we should name you Lady Alice the Forgiving." Lucy joked but at the same time was totally serious.

"So? What are they like?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." He answered.

"Oh. So you like them then." Nikabrik teased.

"Well enough." Trumpkin said truthfully.

Finally the army had arrived at the beginning of a clearing where a large stone temple was at the end. This would be the perfect place to train and defend their position. They had reached Aslan's How.

In a line, Alice, Lucy, Peter, Caspian, Susan and Edmund arrived at the entrance of the How when centaurs arrived on either side, drawing their swords and raising them up in salute of the kings, queens, prince and ladyship. The Pevensie's began their walk towards the How while Caspian and Alice hanged back a bit before following, both feeling that they did not quite belong among the Narnian kings and queens. Lucy smiled when a little centaur was distracted and lowered his sword a little before an older centaur raised it up again.

Inside the How they found Narnians already working on forging weapons and cooking meals, the entire cavern lit up by torches.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian told them.

"Peter. You may want to see this." Susan called when the girls had gone further in and found paintings on the walls, like the cave paintings back home, only more well drawn. One such painting was that of Queen Susan and Queen Lucy riding on Aslan's back, and another of the four of them at their coronation ceremony.

"It's us." Susan said.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked surprised. He took up a torch and led them to another room and Alice noticed a painting on the wall of a fawn with an umbrella standing near a lamppost. "Strange." She muttered before following the others when she realized the light was getting dim.

Several turns and a staircase later, Caspian lowered his torch and the fire sprang up and ran across the room until it was completely lit up. On the way it marked a trail of wall carvings that told of Narnia's history and creatures while the others looked on, even going past the carving of the great lion Aslan. Right in the center of the room was the infamous Stone Table, or as Alice perceived 'a giant rock spilt in two'.

Lucy walked up to the Stone Table and ran her hand over the surface. "He must know what's he's doing." She said with total faith. Alice gave her an assuring smile. Peter did not share her faith.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said.

Later on as promised Susan had taken Alice to practice their archery. Surprisingly Alice was a natural and although not as great as Susan came pretty close. She almost hit an acorn that Susan had shot down to teach Caspian a lesson.

"I'll get it." Alice said running in the direction of where the arrow should have landed. Alice hadn't realized how far it was and soon was scrambling around looking for it. Then she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" she asked raising her bow and reaching for an arrow but realizing that she had none. She tried to make a mad dash for the How but was knocked down to the ground. When her vision came back she saw two Telmarine soldiers standing above her. They grabbed her roughly and began to tie her hands behind her back. She did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

"Help! Edmund! Lucy! Susan! Somebody! Let go o-" she was cut off when one of the soldiers tied a gag around her head and lifted her on his horse.

Susan and Caspian had heard her screams and called for assistance.

"Let her go!" Susan said firing her arrow but missed her target when the horse moved. Edmund came out of the How to hear what the matter was when a fawn passed him.

"Hold on. What's happening? Are we under attack?" He asked the frantic fawn.

"Forgive me your highness for my hastiness but Lady Alice is beign kidnapped as we speak!" he responded before running off to get more help. Edmund's mind and body were in overload and he drew his sword and raced outside, only to that it was too late. Caspian and the others had gone on ahead of him and Susan relayed what she knew of the situation. Alice fired her arrow, went after it _alone_, Susan began talking to Caspian, they heard the screaming and sent soldiers after her.

It was just after she had finished her explanation that Caspian and the other soldiers came back with shamed looks on their faces.

"Where is she?" Edmund asked in a tone that meant he wanted someone to answer immediately.

"We lost them. We went too far in the woods and Miraz's men ambushed us so we had to fall back. It's a miracle that none of us got hurt." Caspian said.

"None of us got hurt?" Edmund roared. Lucy and Peter came out and Susan went to them.

"Susan what's going on?" Peter asked.

"It's Alice. She's been kidnapped by the Telmarines." She said trying to force back tears. Hadn't she suffered enough? Who knows what they'll do to her now that she's there prisoner. Lucy was not as composed as her sister and began sobbing at the news of her sister. Even though Lucy and Alice had only spent a short amount of time together they had become like sisters.

"Alice is _alone_ with the Telmarines! How can you say that she's not hurt? Do you have any idea on what they're going to do to her?" Edmund continued shouting not bothering on lowering his voice.

"Actually I do. They will probably torture her for information, but not at the camp. Miraz will most likely have her taken to the castle. That's where they always send high class prisoners such as her." Caspian's news did not settle Edmund down, not even him. For centuries no one has ever taken that castle.

Later that evening everyone conveyed inside the How.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." Peter said. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for-"

"To start planning for-" Caspian and Peter stopped when they heard the other talking at the same time as them. Caspian nodded for Peter to go first.

"Our only hope of not only gaining an advantage but of also saving Alice is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

"That's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian interrupted.

"There's always a first time." Peter replied.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan sided with Caspian. Caspian gave her a look of thanks while Peter looked at his sister as if to say 'traitor'.

"I for one feel safer underground." Trufflehunter added to the debate.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter said.

"Yes. And if they're smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said, his mind more on Alice than anything else.

"We could collect nuts!" a squirrel offered.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep added sarcastically. "Shut up. I think you know where I stand sire." He nodded to Peter.

"Also, we don't know just how long they plan on keeping Lady Alice alive, now do we?" Nikabrik said rather bored. Edmund glared at him, angry at his lack of concern for Alice's well being.

Peter, after a long silence, continued. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he said to a centaur.

The centaur replied "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said, sitting on the Stone Table.

"Sorry?" Peter asked his _little _sister.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here of dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening." Peter said.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

This took Peter back before he gained his ego again. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

"I just hope it doesn't get Alice killed." Lucy muttered, praying to Aslan to keep her sister safe.

Meanwhile at the castle the soldiers had arrived with their prisoner who was still wriggling around until the soldier holding her to the horse hit her on the back of her head and she stopped from the sudden pain. Once they entered through the gates Alice knew it was over for her. Unless the Narnians were planning to invade the castle just to retrieve her there was no way she was getting out of this alive. The soldiers stopped in the courtyard where Miraz was waiting for him.

"What is this that you have brought me?" Miraz asked them.

"A soldier from the Narnian army." One of them answered while the other roughly took Alice of the horse and pushed her to her knees, pushing her head down.

"Show respect barbarian." The soldier holding her down hissed.

"It's quite all right. Bring her forward." Miraz ordered and the same soldier brought her in front of him.

"Now how can she tell me about what the Narnians are planning if she has been gagged? Remove it." The other soldier yanked it out and Alice was able to catch a breath.

"Tell me, what are the Narnians planning?" Miraz asked with a smile on his face. Alice stared hard at him and said nothing. Miraz's smile disappeared and he struck her across the face so hard that her lip bled. Alice gasped but refused to cry out. Then she spit at him in disgust. She had heard what he had done to everyone who crossed him and was disgusted by him. The soldiers were shocked by her pure rudeness to Lord Miraz and they threw her to the ground and began kicking her. Alice bit her lip so hard to stop from crying out that it bled even more. They continued beating her until she was a bloody mess, and even then they did not stop because Miraz had not ordered them to. When she was finally senseless he held up a hand to make them stop.

"Resilient little barbarian isn't she? Bring her to the dungeon and alert me when she awakens." The soldiers nodded and carried the disrespectful girl into the dungeon. They brought her to a cell next to Caspian's tutor Professor Cornelius and literally threw her in, without even cutting the rope.

"I'm not going to watch a stupid girl. Let's go back up." Both soldiers left and the professor who had been ignoring them looked over to the new prisoner expecting a man but found a little girl. He pressed himself against the bars and saw that even through all blood the girl was still conscious.

"My dear, what is your name?" he asked quietly. Alice looked up and coughed furiously.

"Who's asking?" she rasped.

"My name is Professor Cornelius." He answered.

Alice gasped. "You mean you're Caspian's tutor?"

This time is was Professor Cornelius's turn to gasp. "You know of Prince Caspian? Is he all right? Did he make it to the woods?"

Alice smiled at his touching concern. "Yes, he's _cough_ he's with the _cough cough_ Narnians. He's also with the _cough _kings and queens." Alice coughed furiously and soon she started coughing up blood. She felt herself slipping and her eyes fluttered to the Professor. Then she started crying at the hopelessness of the situation.

"Shh. Rest child. But before you do, tell me your name." The Professor whispered to her in concern. Was Miraz so low as the torture a child? The answer: yes.

After several shaky breaths and teetering on the edge of unconsciousness Alice's hoarse voice answered "Alice Harper." Then the feeling consumed her and she dreamed of a great lion coming to her rescue.

**Gasp! Alice is in danger! Review and maybe I'll post tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately yet fortunately I own only Alice. **

**Enjoy my sweets! **

The raid on the castle proceeded as planned and the Pevensie's for the exception of Lucy, Prince Caspian and other soldiers made their way to the Telmarine castle. Only the three Pevensie's, Caspian and Trumpkin however were arriving by griffin.

Edmund and the griffin he was riding with went to the nearest watch tower and landed on the roof, unnoticed by the guard. Once the guard's back was turned the griffin quickly sunk its claws in the man's soldiers and killed him, letting Edmund jump down and use his flashlight to signal the others. The others with the griffins flew close while the ground troops, quiet as night, advanced on the castle.

Inside the castles wall, near the gate Reepicheep led his mice men to the gatehouse undetected. Drawing his sword Caspian used one arm to hang onto the griffin he was riding and slashed a soldier's throat in one swing, watching as he fell off the tower. On a tower near Edmund's station a solider noticed the strange light and prepared to fire when Susan shot him and she, Peter, Trumpkin and Caspian landed on the tower and Peter took care of the other guard.

Edmund saw that they had successfully completed the infiltration phase of their plan, but was very eager-no, practically itching to go to the dungeons and look for Alice. On the ground floor other soldiers had quietly entered the castle and a Minotaur was stealthily creeping behind a guard. The guard turned around and drew his sword while the Minotaur stood with his back straight and put his finger to his lips, saying "Shh." Nikabrik came up behind the guard and knocked him out with the butt of his sword.

Reepicheep and his men crept along the tight ropes that led to the gatehouse and descended. Reepicheep drew his sword and ducked behind a corner when he smelled any mouse's mortal enemy-a cat. However instead of running in terror from the sleeping giant, Reepicheep, knight of Narnia, smiled.

Susan lowered a rope to let Trumpkin enter through a window to the Professor's old room, a room that unaware to Caspian, who was already there, was vacant. Caspian picked the lock and was soon followed by the others. He surveyed the room and found that the only left of the professor himself were his eyeglasses, which he picked up gingerly.

"I have to find him." Caspian declared.

"You don't have time. You need to get the gate open." Peter argued.

"You wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I" Caspian shot back heatedly, refusing to leave the only friend he had in his old life.

Peter looked to his sister for guidance. She looked to him and said "You and I can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time. Not only that but I may be able to find Lady Alice as well." Caspian added and that settled Peter's mind.

Caspian headed to the dungeons, Trumpkin to the gatehouse and Peter and Susan to Miraz's quarters. A guard entered the gatehouse and saw the cat that was there to exterminate mice bound and gagged by ropes. Turning around he saw a mouse with a sword and looked at it questioningly.

"Yes, I'm a mouse. Hyah!" Reepicheep slashed his sword across the man's face, not even waiting to hear the same statement again. Swinging down he ordered the other two mice to come along and they took down another guard without hesitation.

The mice opened the doors and Trumpkin shot his arrow at an oncoming guard.

"Ah! We were expecting someone, you know, taller." Reepicheep commented.

"You're one to talk." Trumpkin answered.

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Reepicheep asked rhetorically.

Caspian opened the door to his tutor's cell and woke up the sleeping professor. "Five more minutes?" he asked him.

"What are you doing here?" The professor asked astonished as Caspian undid his chains. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in." Caspian helped his teacher up but the professor pointed to the next wall.

"There is girl here by the name of Alice Harper. Do you know of her?" the professor asked Caspian as he looked in the next cell and found Alice an unconscious, bloody, tormented mess.

"What did they do to her?" Caspian asked horrified.

"When they brought her in she was already bloodied. Once she woke up they brought her to the torture chamber. It was dreadful, I could hear her screaming as they tortured her, for information, but she never gave in. It's a miracle she didn't die from the sheer pain." **(I won't go into details about how they tortured her right now. Let's just say that what she went through would make a grown man cry. **_**Shudder)**_

"You have to get yourself and her out before Miraz learns of your presence here. I don't think she can survive another night." The professor said and Caspian unbound her hands as well and carried her.

"He's going to learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell. Take her." Caspian handed what was left of Alice to the Professor who was careful not to hurt her broken arm.

"Wait!" The professor whispered/shouted. "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

The professor looked down in mourning. "I'm sorry." Caspian's face filled with rage as he ran up the stairs, hell bent on revenge. The professor looked down at the young girl who was still unconscious.

"Let us hope that we be able to find help for you in time." He said, then carried her to the stables.

As Susan and Peter were closing in on the room, an intruder was already in Lord Miraz's and Lady Prunaprismia's chambers. When he held his sword to Miraz's throat he woke up startled then relaxed with an evil grin.

"Thank goodness you're safe." He chuckled.

"Get up." Caspian ordered. Miraz got out of bed and woke up his wife who looked startled at her nephew.

"Caspian?" she asked.

"Stay where you are." He warned.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I think it's obvious dear." Miraz said, with Caspian's sword against his throat. "Some families might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Caspian shouted with disgust.

"But you are not like me, are you?" Miraz asked back with disdain. Prunaprismia quickly reached for her crossbow while Miraz kept Caspian distracted. "It's sad. The first time you show any backbone…and it's such a waste." Miraz taunted.

"Put the sword down, Caspian." Prunaprismia warned with her crossbow ready. "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either." Susan said pointing her arrow are Prunaprismia and she and Peter entered with weapons drawn.

Miraz put his hands on his hips. "This used to be a private room."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!" Peter exclaimed. "And where's Alice?"

"She…well she's getting help." Caspian answered.

"What do you mean she's getting help?" Susan asked not liking the tone in Caspian's voice at all.

"I believe that would be my fault." Miraz pointed out. Peter face reddened with anger.

"What did you do to her?" Peter snarled with rage.

"I merely showed her some Telmarenean hospitality." He dismissed nonchalantly.

"Hospitality? You tortured her for information! She was barely alive when I found her! She's only a child." Caspian growled at the monster before him.

"A child?" Prunaprismia asked slightly lowering her crossbow.

"Caspian, get to the gatehouse." Peter ordered.

"No!" he yelled. "Tonight for once, I want the truth. Did you kill my father?" he bent his sword forward.

"Now we get to it." Miraz's answer might have been just as good as a confession.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia said keeping her crossbow aimed straight at Caspian.

"That was more or less true." He replied.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan told him but he wouldn't listen.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz said. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" Prunaprismia asked horrified once she realized what a monster her husband truly was.

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger. For our son." Miraz actually stepped forward into Caspian's sword, the tip breaking through the skin and making him bleed.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia shouted.

"Stay right there." Susan warned her.

"You need to make a choice, dear." Miraz said. "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to end up like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" Prunaprismia cried as she fired at Caspian, hitting his arm.

"Caspian!" Peter called and Susan shot her arrow at Miraz but narrowly missed. Prunaprismia screamed when Susan shot another arrow at her.

Anxious about what was happening to Alice, Edmund twirled his flashlight but lost hold of it and dropped it to the next level. Edmund crept down to the window planning to get it but a guard beat him too it and turned it on, fascinated and baffled by the strange object. The guard waved around the flashlight, confusing the ground troops.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nikibrik asked. Edmund jumped down and tackled the guard for the flashlight.

"We're under attack!" A soldier sounded when the bell tolled, signaling an attack.

"Men! Grab your bows!" another soldier shouted.

Caspian, Peter and Susan were running when Susan stopped. "Peter!"

"Our troops are right outside! Come on!" He called and she reluctantly followed.

"Now Ed! Now!" Peter yelled to his brother at the tower. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy Pete!" he shouted struggling with the guard. Fighting began between Peter and two Telmarine soldiers. Edmund ducked under his soldier's swing and grabbed the flashlight and bashed him over the head with it.

"Oh…" he gasped when he found that he had broken the glass. He immediately tried fixing it.

Peter ran over to the gate pulley and tried to get it open with difficulty.

"Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can." Susan pleaded.

"No, I can still do this." He replied. Then they saw soldiers with torches and weapons coming outside.

"Help me!" Peter said. Caspian sheathed his sword and he and Susan began helping Peter.

Back at the gatehouse Trumpkin and the mice were pushing the drawbridge pulley **(anyone know what that's called)**, straining.

"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan asked fed up with her brother's stubbornness. He did not answer and they could hear the soldiers getting closer.

"Come on!" Edmund pleaded trying desperately to fix the flashlight. The ground troops preparing for whatever was to come. Then a miracle arrived and Edmund fixed the flashlight, quickly signaling the troops that the attack was on.

"Charge!" the centaur general yelled and the ground troops raced forward. Only two guards stood in their way and they immediately got rid of them and they stormed through the gate.

"For Narnia!" Peter cried and the battle was on. It was Narnians vs. Telmarines in an impressive battle for the ages. Then archers lined up along the walls and prepared to fire. Edmund, seeing this, swung over the edge of a roof and kicked an archer over the railing.

"Ed!" Peter shouted to his brother and Edmund turned to the archer's who became aware of his presence. Narrowly missing the arrows as he dove down he kicked the door closed right before the arrows pierced it.

Miraz looked over the battle from his balcony. He saw soldiers from both armies battling each other to the death left and right, yet he felt nothing. He caught the eyes of Peter who along with a Minotaur fought their way up the stairs to where Miraz stood. The Minotaur got here first by jumping onto the ledge, surprising Miraz. He was about to strike the evil man but was shot in the heart by General Glozelle's arrow, followed by his other soldiers. The Minotaur was still barely alive when Miraz pushed him off and watched him hit the ground with a sickening thunk.

"Get that gate closed." Miraz ordered Glozelle.

Edmund was evading his pursuers and once on the outside locked the door behind him using the now useless flashlight. However he saw that he was trapped there and the soldiers were already at his heels.

Telmarine soldiers broke through the door of the gatehouse and surprised Trumpkin who was only able to fire his arrow once before another Telmarine pushed him out the window. Just before he hit the ground a Telmarine soldier was able to break his fall but he still fell on his head.

A Minotaur saw that the gate was closing and in desperation went under the gate itself and held it up with all his strength. Peter finally saw that this battle would end in far too much bloodshed than they could afford and yelled "Fall back!"

"We need to retreat! Now!" he yelled to anyone who could hear. "Go! Get out of here! Back to the gate! Go!" He said to Narnian soldiers as he passed them. Susan saw this and jumped on the back of the centaur general as he was riding to the gate.

"Caspian!" she called.

"I'll find him!" Peter answered. Peter continued warning the soldiers of their retreat while the Minotaur was really feeling the weight of the gatehouse upon him. The centaur general, Susan and other Narnian soldiers ducked under the gate and retreated.

Meanwhile in the stables Professor Cornelius was walking with the girl in his arms to the stables which were left unguarded due to the battle. He collected his horse Orion and very gently pulled the girl up before hoisting himself up as well. She still had not awakened and this greatly worried him. He put her in a position that would not further damage her already broken arm and began to gallop to the gatehouse.

The soldiers had finally broken through the tower door and cornered Edmund. When Edmund stepped up to the platform he saw his hope of getting out of there coming right at him. He held up his hands and fell backwards from the tower. The soldiers were bewildered by the barbarian's suicide and looked over the railing to watch him fall but they were thrown back at the sudden sight of a griffin carrying Edmund up into the air and to safety.

Professor Cornelius met up with Caspian near the stables and taking an extra horse for Peter rode back into the battle to give the horse to the king. They both looked up at Miraz and General Glozelle raising his hand, ready to give the archers the order to fire upon the courtyard.

"Give the order." Miraz said.

"My men are still down there." General Glozelle argued slightly lowering his hand. Professor Cornelius and Caspian continued riding and Caspian handed off the horse to Peter who mounted it in no time at all.

Frustrated Miraz took Glozelle's crossbow and shouted "Now!" firing the arrow at the Minotaur in the leg. The archers began firing until the chaos that ensued caused their aiming to become frantic and soon they were hitting both Narnians and Telmarines alike. The Minotaur who had been weakened by that shot in the leg refused to let his people die while he had a say in it and surmised far past his strength to raise the gate high enough for the horses to duck under. One final shot to hit shoulder took the rest of the little energy he had left and he crumpled to the ground, the gate hitting his back and breaking his spine.

The gate was too small for anyone but the mice to escape now. Narnian soldiers piled up behind the gate and shouted to their king to go on without them and save Narnia while they were being shot down. One particular cry was "In the name of Aslan!"

"Peter! The bridge!" Reepicheep cried. Peter realized the bridge was being raised and with one final look at the soldiers left behind, willing to accept their fate, he broke his horse into a run and galloped over to the other side, narrowly making it.

As Edmund and his griffin rode over the castle they passed the courtyard and Edmund was shocked by the utter silence. No more cries of pain or the voices of soldiers fighting with the last breath. Nothing. All was quiet as a grave, and it might as well have been. For in the courtyard there was not a soul left alive.

After catching up with the others he saw that there was a horse carrying two people. A plump man and…and Alice. He told the griffin to go down low and he did. He was able to get low enough that Edmund saw that she was unconscious and worse, half dead.

"Alice!" he cried out. The horrible sight of seeing the girl he lo- he means of seeing the girl who had become his friend and trusted him first with her secrets was now teetering on the borderline between life and death.

"We've got to get her to Lucy!" he shouted and the others nodded, quickening their pace for fear that any second may be Alice's last.

After an agonizingly long ride they had arrived at Aslan's How. Lucy was inside with her cordial in hand in case it was needed when she heard horses and someone calling her name.

"Lucy! Come quick!" It was Edmund, and he sounded desperate. Did they find Alice? At the thought of getting her soul sister back **(soul sister is my word for two girls who aren't related by blood by have a bond like sisters)**, she raced outside with her cordial ready. She ran out of the How where Edmund ran up to her and grabbed her arm firmly dragging her to a bunch of soldiers left over from the grueling battle lifting someone off a horse.

Lucy looked over the soldiers to see who it was and screamed at the sight. She saw her soul sister, her best friend out cold with her blood all over her. Her dress that she had worn on the day she was kidnapped was torn and there were cuts and bruises from where she had been tortured. Lucy breathed in trying her best not to cry again because she knew Alice was too close to dying so opening the cordial she dipped a drop in and praying to Aslan that it would work, that it was not too late.

**Cliff hanger! Hah ha! I'm so evil! Review and tell me if you want Alice to live!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love it I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. I do own the lovely Alice. **

**Before you read this next chapter be warned that this may be disturbing in its content. This chapter does contain torture scenes, near death experiences and long dead relatives.**

**Enjoy! : )**

(Before the raid)

Alice woke up very sore, like she always had while she was still in England. For a moment she believed she truly was in Finchley and that Narnia was merely a dream. A dream that involved mystical creatures, a prince and Edmu-she means the Pevensie's. But when she tried to move she found that her hand had been tied behind her back with a rope and she was wearing a medieval style dress with blood on it. Her blood.

Then it all came back to her. Prince Caspian, Aslan's How, the night she told Edmund her secrets, being kidnapped and kicked, and the professor. She realized that she had a little more energy but was still weak.

"My lord! She's awakened!" A soldier called up the stairs when he had seen that she had started to open her eyes. She looked up and saw Professor Cornelius with deep concern shadowing over his face before he cell door clunked open and Miraz smiled cruelly at the pathetic creature before him.

"I hope you slept well, my dear. I have some questions that you can give me answers to. Bring her to the chamber." The same soldiers from before had entered her cell to bring her to the torture room. Or as some call it: La sala de los gritos. **(Translation: The screaming room)**

Now that Alice had time to look more carefully she saw that one of the soldiers had a scar that went from his upper eye to his chin. She would be sure to remember that if she ever got a chance to fight back. They dragged her through a few corridors until they came upon a wooden door not far from the cells. The torture chamber was built directly in front of a corridor that was spacious enough to echo the screams of its victims both as a show of force and psychological torment for the inmates in the cells up ahead.

Another soldier at the entrance of the door saw the prisoner and was startled that it was a young girl, and pretty too had it not been for the recent bruises. He gulped. He was a young soldier and had not grown hard like his superiors just yet. He was deployed as a guard in front of the torture chamber being a low ranking officer. However he found being in direct screaming distance of the victims being tortured had given him many restless nights from the cries of screaming men who had crossed Miraz.

Now it was this girl's turn. Something inside of him said that if he heard this particular girl scream then he would never be able to stop hearing it.

The soldiers had dragged her inside and Alice noticed that it looked very much like the torture chambers that she had read about in books about the medieval times. And there was also a table that looked like a rack. She shuddered remembering the disturbing paintings of victims being impaled alive, burned and drowned.

One of the soldiers took out a knife and cut her hands free and she saw rope burns on her wrists. The soldiers pushed her to the rack light table and used leather straps to bind her wrists, ankles and neck to it. Seeing that she was completely immobilized they took a step back so that Miraz could begin his interrogation.

"What is your name?" Miraz asked, starting things off simply. When Alice didn't answer he nodded to another soldier working on the torture tools and that soldier brought over a rod with a ball shape at the end which looked red hot **(the length of the ball is the size of the end of a cigarette)**. Another soldier took out a knife and cut the front of Alice's dress up in a straight line until it was an inch or two below the hollow of her throat. Alice's eyes widened with horror as Miraz took the cool end of the poker and held it above the skin.

"What is your name?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer he pressed the iron to her chest and she cried out in pain from the searing burn. He only held it there for a second, but the pain was unimaginable. When he pulled it back Alice was breathless and doing everything she could not to let the tears fall.

"I will ask again. What is your name?" Miraz asked ready to do what he did as many times as necessary.

"A-A-Alice." She said. Miraz smiled.

"Good. We are communicating. Are you a soldier?" he asked for the sake of asking.

Seeing no harm she answered "No."

"Are you of royal heritage?"

"No."

"What are the Narnians planning?" he asked but this time she kept her mouth shut. No matter what he does to her, it will probably ten times worse for the Narnians. In that she found at least some comfort.

She shook her head and Miraz shook his head in disappointment. "And just when I thought that we were communicating. Marques!" he called to the soldier with the scar. "If you would please." Marques smiled and he took the rod and pressed the rod against different parts of her skin several times. She cried out and screamed in pain, but she never begged them to stop because she knew they would just ask them about the Narnians.

They unlocked her from the rack and took out a bucket filled with ice water. Marques dipped her head in there and held it under then took it out, making her breathless. And he repeated the process, growing angrier as she proved to be more resilient than they had ever imagined. Alice never thought she'd be thankful for the abuse her uncle and cousin gave her, even if it was for resisting more torture. But these guys were good. They took the torture to a whole new level.

For the next hour she was beaten, burned, cut, drowned and suffocated until she passed out exhausted. Miraz then took Marques aside.

"Are you happily married?" he asked Marques who looked back shocked.

"Yes but, my lord…with the highest respect, what has that to do with anything?"

"Do you still find young girls…attractive?" Miraz asked with an evil gleam in his eye. Marques didn't catch onto what he meant but once he did he smiled evilly.

"Why yes my lord. They are quite pretty. Especially this one." He said still evilly grinning.

"Good. Because tomorrow you will continue the interrogation and of she fails to answer your questions, then I suggest that you _persuade _her." Miraz said in the most perverted way possible.

"As you wish, my lord. It _is_ both my honor and pleasure." He said bowing and already awaiting tomorrow.

Alice did not wake for many hours but in her mind she was proud of herself. She was glad that she had not said anything that would endanger the Narnians, or Edmund. Through her torment she had tried to imagine that she was anywhere else. With Lucy talking to the Narnians and making jokes, mostly Lucy asking her questions like what she thought of Edmund and of Narnia, if she wanted to be queen, but it mostly circled around Edmund. Of being with Susan and training to be a great archer, learning how to ride a horse with Caspian, slowly learning how to use a sword with Peter (to which she wasn't half bad), and finally of Edmund, just talking to him.

She remembered how she had heard his story of his betrayal, how she had been shocked that someone like him had ever done such a thing, and how she kissed his forehead to show that she had already forgiven him. She also remembered the weird but good tingle left on her lips after she had kissed his forehead. She remembered how he comforted her when she told him her story, how he stroked her cheek while she was crying, how he stroked soothing circles on the back of her hand, and how he held her when she couldn't control the sobs any longer and stayed in his arms until she was asleep, and even then he didn't leave her.

Edmund was the first man in her life that had disappointed her since her brother died. In fact, he was the first man to ever make her feel this way. It felt like…a warm feeling engulfed her every time they were together, how he seemed so protective of her, how he made her feel all tingly when he touched her, like when they were practicing with swords and he showed her the proper way to hold it while also holding her.

While she was unconscious, she felt herself slipping away. Not like when she had slipped out of consciousness. But like her soul was slipping from her body, going up into the air. She no longer felt the cold iron bars that bound her hands, because she could feel nothing at all. Suddenly she was in a tree house. This tree house was fill with books with Grimm fairy tales, Aesop's fables, toy, a stuffed bear and one thing that she didn't expect.

"Michael?" she asked not believing her eyes. He looked exactly like he had the day he left, a young man with dark hair like hers and a strong jaw. His warm brown eyes smiled at her as he did.

"Hello Coco." He said using his old pet name for her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"Dead? I am. And sorry to say but you're getting close too." He said with a remorseful look.

"I'm dying?" she asked in disbelief but rethought that when her surroundings and her brother's presence began to make sense.

"Yes. I was hoping to see you again but not for a very long time. Look at you. You look just like Mum." He said with endearment.

Alice laughed. But then it died down. "Do you know about Frank then? And Roger?"

Michael looked down in shame. "Alice…I am so-so sorry. I never knew what he did. Mum and dad said that he had done something bad but I thought it was because of his gambling. I sent you to live with him because I thought-It doesn't even matter now. I can't ever expect you to forgive me."

"I never blamed you Michael. The only ones at fault are them." She said comforting her brother.

"Lucy Pevensie is right. You truly are Lady Alice the Forgiving." He said smiling at Alice's confused expression. "When you've passed, answers to questions are answered. Like the meaning of life but seeing as you aren't dead I can't divulge that."

This time Alice laughed at her brother's dutiful expression. "Also, as part of the dead, we are allowed to watch the lives of our loved ones, and watch over them however we can. Unfortunately I was not strong enough to protect you myself. However I did send help." He added.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked more confused than before.

"Alice, did you really believe that you came to Narnia _with _the kings and queens of old just by pure coincidence? No, I sent them to you."

"How?"

"Again I am not allowed to say. When you've died you can no longer do anything in the physical world physically. But as a spirit you can affect the course of change in your loved ones lives, but you must get permission first. You have no idea how grateful I am to Aslan. He's the one who allowed me to alter your course and lead you and the Pevensie's to the crossroads of your destinies. And look at how you've connected. The Pevensie's have already accepted you as one of their own. Except for one."

"Who?" Alice asked worried.

"Edmund."

"Oh…" Alice suddenly felt greatly disappointed and in pain.

"He sees you as far more than that, even if he won't admit it."

"Really?" Alice was hoping for something, she just doesn't know what.

"He loves you Alice. It's more than the love he has for his siblings. And you love him too."

"What? I do not!" she cried embarrassed.

"Yes you do. Haven't you noticed whenever you two touched, talked, or were just in each other's presence? Think of all the times you spent together and how you felt each time. Can you say that you don't love him?"

She did as she was told and remembered all the times the two were together, when he held her while she cried, when she kissed his forehead, when they practiced sword fighting and he held her while teaching Alice, how nervous he always seemed to get whenever she smiled at him or laughed with him, how she always felt something more than what she felt for my brother or anyone else.

Michael was right. She is in love with Edmund. Or at the very least she feel something strong for him. And she thought I may die before I get to tell him that. The thought of him never knowing about her feelings was unbearable for Alice. Although she wasn't sure if what Michael said about him loving her as well but she was at least going to let him know. But it was killing her knowing that she would have to leave her brother.

"I have to go. I have to tell him. No matter how much I want to stay with you, I have to go back and live my life. I want to stay but-"

"Shh, shh. I know Coco. I understand. You have to do things in your world but it is entirely your choice. Just remember that I'm always there with you, even if you don't see me." He said smiling and took her hand.

"I love you Michael." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Alice." He said and after a few moments his image slowly disappeared and she faintly heard people speaking above her.

(Back at Aslan's How)

The bruises were beginning to disappear and for a few agonizing moments she thought it was too late until Alice spluttered back to life and opened her eyes briefly before closing them from exhaustion. Everyone gave a sigh of relief that she was still alive and Lucy resisted the urge to hug her friend because she looked so fragile, the image of her broken body would haunt her for a while. Edmund ordered two fauns to bring her inside and attend to her and to inform him when she wakes up. They did as they were ordered and carried Alice inside while Edmund could not take his eyes off her until she was out of sight. Then Lucy noticed that the number of soldiers that came back were much lower than the number that left.

"What happened?" she asked Peter who was still a little ways off the entrance of the How.

"Ask him." He said pointedly at Caspian.

"Me? You could've called it off. There was time." Caspian shot back.

"No, there wasn't thanks to you. If you kept to the pan those soldiers might be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be!"

"And what about Alice? She was barely alive by the time we got out. If we never went she would have been killed."

"So you're using that as an excuse? Is that truly the reason you went?"

"You called us remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does. You, him, your father…Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

For Caspian this was the last straw and yelling he and Peter pulled out their swords, prepared to maim each other at this point when Edmund yelled "Stop it!" he was sick and tired of their constant arguing.

The centaur general came up from behind carrying Trumpkin and Lucy immediately gave him a drop of the cordial. Frustrated Caspian sheathed his sword and walked into the How. Nikabrik looked on at him and a plan was forming in his head. The wife of one of the centaurs that had passed looked to the general for a sign that her mate was alive and well, but she was never granted that and never would. She hung her head in mourning for her lost beloved.

Moments passed and finally Trumpkin awoke gasping for air then looking at everyone above him. "What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough." When he saw that Lucy was about to leave he added "Thank you…my dear little friend."

"I think she's waking up." One voice while Alice was regaining consciousness. One of the fauns assigned went to find King Edmund while the other stayed there. The faun that went raced over to the weapons arena, finding the kings and queens conversing and shouted "Your Majesties!" he bowed quickly in respect.

"What have you to report?" Peter asked with authority lacing his voice.

"My liege, Lady Alice has awakened." As soon as those words left his lips Edmund ran to the tent where she was stationed and was soon followed by the others.

Once entering the tent they found Alice trying to sit up put was gently pushed back down by the other faun.

"You must rest, my lady. You aren't fit to move just yet."

"I feel fine." Alice protested with a weak voice, trying to sit up again but fell back with a gasp. "Well, maybe I'm only a little fine." Then she saw her friends.

"Hello." She said weakly. Edmund, Susan and Peter came forward, Susan sitting on the side of the bed, Peter standing at the foot and Edmund kneeling next to her head. Susan bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"No tears. I'm afraid if I start crying I break into pieces." She said smiling weakly. Then she saw Lucy hanging back, afraid to hug her because even through the strong appeal Alice was trying to put up Lucy still thought she looked fragile.

"What are you doing all the way back there, Lu?" she asked jokingly as she always did.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt you. Aren't you in pain?" Lucy asked unsure.

"A little, but from what the faun told me you were the ones who saved me. Come here." Alice said holding out her to Lucy who took it gingerly. Alice reached her other around on Lucy's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Lucy hugged her as gently as she could and pulled back holding her hand.

"Sorry I've been such a bother." Alice apologized.

"You were kidnapped and tortured for information and you think you're a bother." Edmund asked frustrated by her attitude. She looked to him and smiled, causing him to blush and looked away. She moved on her side and took the hand that wasn't holding Lucy's and placed it on his.

"I'm fine thanks to all of you. And I'm sorry to have made you worried. I should have been more careful." Alice said and Edmund squeezed her hand but not enough to hurt.

"It doesn't matter now. What's important is that you're here with us and you're safe." Susan said smiling at her. Alice couldn't help but smile too.

"She's right Alice. I'm not sure what we would've done if you were gone." Peter said.

"I'm sure you would've managed." Alice argued gently.

"No, I don't think we could have." Lucy said. "You're like family to us. You're a part of our family now."

"So you better get used to Lucy and all her craziness." Peter joked and Lucy playfully slapped his shoulder. Edmund who had been mostly silent throughout this conversation said nothing and looked at no one but Alice while he held her hand.

"Come on. I think we should let Alice rest." Susan said after a while. "Edmund you can stay with her and make sure she gets some sleep." Lucy smiled at her sister knowingly while Peter was totally out of it. Rolling their eyes they dragged their brother out of the tent and left Alice and Edmund alone together.

They stayed in silence while Edmund rubbed her hand until Alice scooted away and patted her hand on the side she wasn't on.

"Rest here." She said and he laid on his side facing her. He held her hand until she moved it up and placed his arm around her waist and rested her head on his chest.

"What're you…" he trailed off confused on whether he should pull away because it was proper or stay as he was with her in his arms because it felt right.

"I'm tired and you're comfy to rest on so there." She said with finality.

"In that case…" Edmund lay on his back and brought her close to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. After a few moments of this peaceful silence Alice spoke up.

"Do you think that everything happens for a reason?" her sudden question spun Edmund for a loop.

"What?"

"Do you think everything happens for a really good reason?"

Edmund thought for a moment. "I would like to think so." Alice nodded into his shoulder and was about to say more when Peter came in.

"Edmund get up we've got to-Oh…" when he saw that his _little _brother was alone in bed with a _girl_, especially one as pretty as Alice, he his mind went completely blank. Then when circulation entered his brain again he came over and dragged his brother out of bed. "Alice, get some rest. Edmund, after we fix a little problem I'll deal with you." Peter said dragging his brother out of the tent.

"What is it Pete?" Edmund asked annoyed that his brother had interrupted a really great moment between him and Alice.

"No one's seen Caspian but a squirrel said that she thought that she saw him and Nikabrik heading into the caverns."

"So?"

"I just don't have a good feeling about this." Then the boy's heard Caspian and it didn't sound good. They drew their swords and intercepted the danger.

**Not my best chapter but I've been a little distracted. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC Alice. **

**Enjoy! : )**

When Peter took Edmund outside the tent, unbeknownst to them a figure in black crept into the tent from behind and stole the sleeping Alice. The creature was strong and swift as it carried Alice to the meeting place without anyone seeing or hearing anything.

Caspian was still sulking in the caverns with the wall paintings when Nikabrik said "Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?"

Caspian was surprised, he thought he was alone.

Nikabrik continued "You're kings and queens have failed us. And the girl isn't even a soldier, she can't help us. Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian snarled.

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you. You want him to pay for all the Narnians he's killed, and all the torture he put Alice through? We can make it happen." Nikabrik said leading Caspian into the chamber with Aslan's carving.

When they arrived Nikabrik said "You've tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Caspian then heard rumbling and growling.

Drawing his sword he asked "Who's there?"

Then two figures in black walked to either side of him. One that looked like a ragged bird woman unveiled a little of her cloak to reveal Alice still asleep thanks to her magic.

"Alice!" Caspian cried but still she did not awake. "Let her go!"

"As you wish, but we are still in need of her." The bird woman placed Alice on the Stone Table and she clicked her fingers and Alice went to Caspian when she saw strange creatures.

"Caspian? What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Quiet!" Nikabrik growled at her.

"Who are you?" Caspian asked again.

One said in a rasping voice "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years…and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice…and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me…your enemies!" the figure took of its hood and revealed him to be a lycan. Caspian drew his sword higher in fear.

"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." The bird woman said.

"And you can…guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked.

"And more." The bird woman said with a bow and Caspian sheathed his sword.

"Let the circle be drawn." The bird woman said before chanting in a foreign language. She took out the White Witch's wand and stabbed it into the ground between two pillars. Then ice began to form between the pillars and Caspian and Alice drew breaths from the sudden chill. Then the White Witch appeared in the ice.

"Caspian…" Alice warned not wanting to go anywhere near her but Nikabrik grabbed her hair and pulled her down, placing a knife at her throat.

"Another word and I'll kill you." He hissed.

"Wait." Caspian said. "This isn't what I wanted." Caspian backed away but the lycan held him there and kept his hand out and the bird woman took out a knife.

"One drop of Adam or Eve's blood and you free me. Then I am yours my king." The White Witch said sweetly.

"No!" Caspian shouted when the bird woman came close to him with the knife.

"Stop!" Alice croaked and Nikabrik almost broke her skin with the knife.

"Patience Nikabrik. I see that this Daughter of Eve may be of use to me in the future." The White Witch said looking directly at Alice who felt colder than she ever had before. The White Witch reached out and the ice formed around her hand. The enchantment placed on Caspian began to take effect when he stopped struggling and willingly held out his hand to her.

"Stop!" Peter shouted when he, Edmund and Trumpkin came to the place and drew their weapons. Nikabrik was momentarily distracted and Alice took this opportunity to push his knife away and tackled Caspian to the ground away from the circle, accidently hitting his head and passing out.

"Caspian! Wake up! We've got to go!" Alice screeched as she tried to shake him awake but the lycan brought his paw to her throat and lifted her in the air before throwing her against one of the iced pillars, giving her a nasty bruise as she rolled into the circle.

"Alice!" Edmund shouted as he charged at the lycan and narrowly missed its swipe. Trumpkin and Nikabrik fought while Peter fought the bird woman who grabbed his wrist and slammed the flat of the sword against the Stone Table, knocking it out of his hand.

Edmund swiped at the lycan but missed and the lycan went under him and flipped Edmund but he was able to cut the lycan behind his knee. Nikabrik was about to stab Trumpkin but Lucy came in behind and stabbed him in the back. She took it out and held it to his throat. But Nikabrik grabbed her wrist and painfully twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to cry out. Nikabrik took the knife and pushed Lucy down to the ground.

Peter was able to push the bird woman into a rock and knock her out. Then Edmund jumped on a stone and when the lycan pounced he brought his sword down and slashed his face. Nikabrik was about to kill Lucy when he was stabbed in the heart by Trumpkin.

While all this was happening Alice stood up shakily and put her hand to where the bruise was, pulled it back and found blood on it.

"Alice. Look at me dear." The White Witch said sweetly.

"Get away from me." Alice snarled about to jumped out of the circle when the White Witch said "I won't hurt you. I'm the only one who won't hurt you." Those words sent a chill up Alice's spine but she froze where she was. "You've been hurt all your life. Those you thought loved you abandoned you, your innocence was taken by a monster, your childhood stolen. All by men."

"I-I-Edmund" Alice stuttered, whether by the cold or the sense in the White Witch.

"Tsk, tsk. Alice dear, do you honestly believe Edmund is different? He's not you know. Look how he betrayed me. Don't you want all those who betrayed you to pay for their crimes? Free me, and I will make you strong enough to exact your revenge." The White Witch held out her hand Alice was about to hold out hers when a thought entered her mind.

The memories of her life flashed before her eyes.

First were her parents and brother, her feeling abandoned by them but knew it wasn't their fault. Then came Frank and Roger, how they beat her, humiliated her, raped her. She felt rage and fury and the feeling of wanting to murder them in the most painful way possible crept in. Then there was Miraz and the soldiers who attacked her and tortured her. All these thoughts only wanted to make her give her hand to the White Witch even more.

Then the memories of everyone she met in Narnia fell over her like a tidal wave. Lucy's generosity when she gave her a drop of the cordial to heal her bruises, Susan's kindness and motherly attitude towards her, Peter's stubbornness and big brother attitude and how he warmed up to her, Caspian's act as a gentleman and his shyness towards Susan that Alice found amusing, even some of the Narnians like Trumpkin and Reepicheep found a way into her heart. And Edmund-Edmund's everything. How he was kind to her, how he held her, how he was always there and the feelings they shared that neither side was aware the other felt. She knew that the good that came from this world far outweighed the bad from the other. This was her home and the Pevensie's, Caspian and the Narnians were her family.

She knew she had to break away but ice formed at her feet and she couldn't move from that spot and it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to the White Witch's will. She then yelled for help and saw the closest person to her.

"Peter! Knock me out of this thing!" she shouted and understanding what she meant after a moment of confusion pushed her aside and raised his sword to the witch.

"Get away from her!" he warned while Alice was sprawled on the floor half conscious…again.

"Peter dear. I've missed you." The White Witch said holding out her hand and playing her magic on Peter. He was in the circle and his breath grew cold. "Come." She continued. "Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

Edmund saw his brother lowering his defenses and quickly walked behind to ice wall and ran his sword right through her. The ice began to crack until within seconds it exploded and scattered into pieces.

"I know. You had it sorted." Edmund said before helping Alice off the floor and heading to her tent. Susan helped him after giving one last disappointed look towards Caspian and Peter. Both men looked at each other and were ashamed when they realized just how close they were to ruining everything.

Back at the tent Susan wrapped a bandage around Alice's head after a faun put stitches in to stop the bleeding.

"Why is it that every time you disappear you always come back with injuries?" she said not angry but worried.

"I suppose I'm an accident waiting to happen. At least this time it wasn't my fault." She said trying to lighten the mood. The others smiles turned to grimaces at the thought that they've almost lost their friend _twice _in so little time.

"Your Majesties! Lady Alice! Urgent news!" a squirrel named Nuttail scampered in. "Lady Alice! Are you hurt?" the squirrel said hurriedly. Before she was kidnapped Alice had made sure to talk to as many Narnians as she could, one that caught her interest was the hyperactive Nuttail who always made her laugh. Nuttail had instantly begun to love making Lady Alice laugh so the two became good friends.

"I'm fine Nuttail. Just a flesh wound. What do you have to report?" Alice said smiling.

"Telmarines!" Her smile disappeared and Edmund who had been sitting next to her held her hand. "Prince Caspian and Professor Cornelius spotted an army coming up."

"I'll go tell Pete." Edmund said hurrying out of the tent but not before giving Alice one last look. The girls went to the top of Aslan's How to get a better look and met up with Caspian soon followed by Peter and Lucy.

Sure enough there were over a hundred Telmarine soldiers in armor and with war machines such as a 20 foot tall catapult coming up. Coming up from on a white horse and golden armor was none other than Miraz. Edmund's fists clenched when he thought of the man who hurt his Alice. His Alice? Where did that come from?

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" Trumpkin exclaimed outraged by Peter's newest plan.

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." Susan added.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin said looking pleadingly at Lucy.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Trufflehunter said.

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said.

"For Aslan." A bear agreed.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said, not wanting anything to happen to Lucy.

"No. We need you here." Lucy said putting he hand on his shoulder.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy, Susan and Alice get back." Peter said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said I was going?" Alice interrupted.

"Alice listen-" Peter started but she didn't let him finish.

"No you listen. I am going to fight along you all." She persisted.

"It's too dangerous." Edmund said.

"So?"

"You could be killed!" he shouted.

"Edmund! If the Telmarines win then it won't even matter. No place will be safe for any of us. Besides I personally want to show the Telmarines what happens when they threaten my family." She said with a look that meant that nothing was going to change her.

"You're not even a soldier!" Edmund countered.

"You're right. But that can be changed." Alice said going to Peter and kneeling before Peter. "High King Peter of Narnia, would you permit me the honor of allowing me to fight in this war along you and the other Narnians. I can't stand the thought of the Telmarines fighting against you and if I did nothing about it. I've already trained with you in sword fighting and with Susan in archery so you know my abilities. Please Peter. I need to help these people. I need to defend my family." She said with a pleading glance and Peter was torn. On one hand he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, and neither would Edmund. But on the other hand Susan said that she was a natural at archery and her sword fighting, although needing a bit of improvement, was still very good considering she had little practice or experience before hand. His mind, however torn, had decided.

Peter drew his sword and placed the flat on her shoulder. "Lady Alice, I will allow you to become a soldier and knight of Narnia on one condition."

"Whatever it is I will obey it." Alice said solemnly. Edmund couldn't believe that Peter was actually doing this! He gave Peter and Alice glares before storming off.

"You must promise that you will come back alive." Peter said. Alice looked up.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She said smiling at him and since it was now contagious Peter smiled back.

"Then, Lady Alice Harper of Finchley, I dub thee a knight of Narnia. You may rise." She did. "Now we just need to figure out a way to give Lucy and Susan time to go into the forest."

That's when Caspian stepped in. "If I may…Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer…but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian then explained that if Peter were to challenge Miraz to the duel to the death, then Miraz would have no choice but to accept. Otherwise his people would see him as a coward and lose faith, faith at this point he could not afford to lose.

After the meeting Alice went to go tell Edmund that he would represent the Narnians and go with a giant and centaur as guards when he introduces the challenge to Miraz. She found him sitting with his back turned to her.

"Edmund." Her voice made his heart stutter but he did not turn because he was still angry, but not at her.

"What is it?" he asked angrily and this surprised her. He had never spoken like that to her before.

"We've made a plan. Peter's going to challenge Miraz to a duel to the death to buy Lucy and Susan time to enter the forest and find Aslan. You'll be going to the camp accompanied by a giant and centaur to deliver the challenge." She explained he said nothing and this worried her. She came closer and put her hand to his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. I'm not." He stood up abruptly, turning to her. "How could you do this? You're not properly trained, you've almost been killed twice and now you want to fight in a war? Do you get a kick out of near death experiences?" His voice started to rise and this kick started the rebellious Alice.

"I'm doing this because I care about the Narnians. They need every soldier they can get and I want to help." She said her voice rising as well.

"How? By getting yourself killed?" he shouted.

"By fighting alongside the Narnians! You've seen what Miraz could do as a lord think about what he can do as a bloody king! Besides I haven't been here long and I know already that there are things and people in Narnia worth protecting." Edmund felt breathless at her sudden statement.

"Like whom?" he asked. Alice paused. She knew that she wanted to express her feelings to Edmund but the mortal fear of rejection numbed her far too many times.

"Like-Like Lucy, and-and Susan and Nuttail and the Narnians of course." She stuttered, pursing her lips together.

"Just them. No one else?" he asked, his hope beginning to die. Alice rubbed her temples and took a deep breath.

"Edmund, I came here to tell you the plan and I did. So now I have to go get ready." Alice said and walked away. Edmund stood there numbed until something…instinctive took him over and he grabbed Alice's arm, spun her around and planted his lips on hers.

The kiss stopped Alice from breathing and she did not know what had happened but just like Edmund she let her instincts take over and she kissed him back. Unthinkingly her hands took hold of the top of his shirt and pulled him close until almost their whole bodies touched. One of his hands went to her face and stroked her cheek while the other went around her waist and pulled her closer.

In the shadows, a certain Valiant queen was covering her mouth to stop herself from squealing. Along with her was her dwarf friend Trumpkin, wondering how he went from brave fighter to gossiper in the shadows. Though he had to admit that he was finally glad those two stubborn mules finally did something. Everyone other than those two twits knew about how they felt, kind of ironic actually.

"About ruddy time." Trumpkin muttered before leaving and with one last giddy look Lucy left her brother and (she hoped) future sister-in-law.

Also, unseen by all things living, Michael Andrew Harper smiled faintly at the two young ones. He knew they each had a very long time to live, and hoped upon hope that they would spend it together. Though naturally as an older brother he made a silent promise that if the boy ever hurt his baby sister then he would whoop his arse for all of eternity. Then Michael thought 'this one is different. With the way he looks at her, he would die for her if it meant saving her.' And at this thought he gave them his blessing.

To Edmund and Alice their kiss seemed to last an eternity until they both pulled away for breath. They rested their foreheads on each other and held hands. Their first kiss was passionate, not only because of the physical contact but because it exposed their souls to the other, showing how deeply they cared for each other and a new understanding arose.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Edmund breathed. His heart spluttered again when he saw her smile.

"Edmund I…" she trailed off.

"You know I love you, right?" he said and her eyes widened and she gave him a quick peck.

"I love you too." She said and he smiled. He took her hand and they both walked hand in hand, preparing for the war ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia though that saddens me. I do own all of my OC's.**

**Enjoy my lovelies! : )**

As soon as Susan saw Lucy bounding up to her, jumping with joy and hearing the words "Edmund" and "Alice" in her rambles, she knew what had happened. Peter, clueless as ever, had to see Edmund and Alice walking hand in hand together before he was able to piece together what had happened.

"Ed. We need to have a talk." He grabbed his brother's shoulder and led him away as the girls surrounded Alice and brought her to their tent to talk privately. Once out of ear shot Peter put Edmund in front of him and gave him a good long look.

"What is it Pete?" Edmund asked warily. Contrary to what Edmund believed Peter really didn't want to have this talk either.

"What were you and Alice doing all this time?" He asked. Edmund blushed.

"Um, we um, we….we kissed." Edmund said finally.

"You sure? Nothing else happened?" Peter said, hoping that nothing did. He'd rather go through the _before_ talk than the _after_ talk. Their dad gave them the before talk but that was when Peter just turned into a teenage boy but Edmund was still a kid. At the time Peter had no idea he would have to go through this again with his _brother_.

Realizing the true meaning in his words Edmund's face went bright red. "No! No no no no no no. We just kissed that's all. In the name of Aslan Pete, did you really think I would try anything? I would never-"

"Calm down Ed. I believe you I just, you know, needed to make sure." Peter was thanking Aslan for not making him go into the _after_ talk. "But you know that we all love Alice and no one thinks that you're going to hurt her but…just make sure that neither of you do what you're not ready for."

"Are-are you giving me the talk?" Edmund asked even more scared than before. He had the talk with his dad before when Peter was around his age but back then he was only a boy. Now…

"Trust me I'm not liking this anymore than you are, but I just want to make sure that you're ready for a relationship and don't jump into anything too quickly."

"Please, just please stop. I get it. I won't do anything with Alice that neither of us will be doing for a long time. I love Alice, and I'd never do anything to hurt her." Edmund said solemnly and Peter was shocked by just how grown up his brother was acting. He gave his brother a pat on the back.

"How come you're acting so grow up all of a sudden?" he joked and now that the awkwardness was gone Edmund smiled back and headed to the boys tent to work over the plan.

While the boys were having their awkward moment, the girls (mainly Lucy) were bombarding Alice with questions.

"You kissed Edmund didn't you?" Lucy practically screamed before Alice shushed her.

"Well is it true? Did you and Edmund kiss?" Susan asked both concerned and overjoyed at the thought.

"Yes we kissed." Alice said smiling and Lucy squealed in delight.

"For how long? What was it like? Did you talk afterwards? Did you like it?" Lucy's questions rolled one after another.

"One question at a time Lu. There's no need to overwhelm Alice with so many." Susan scolded but secretly wanted to know every detail as much as her sister did.

"To answer your questions in order: about…15 seconds, I'm not sure. Um, it was like all my feelings for him were put out on display and when he kissed me back-"

"He kissed you back!" Lucy squealed again.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Alice said raising an eyebrow. Lucy nodded mutely.

"Well when he kissed me back it showed me that he cared for me too. And yes there was some talking and, most certainly yes, I did like it. Very much." Alice said smiling at the memory.

"I'm so happy for you." Lucy exclaimed hugging Alice fiercely.

"I'm happy for you too. Just make sure that you don't try anything just yet." Susan warned giving a much shorter version of _the talk_ to Alice because for one thing she didn't want to but mostly because she trusted Alice to be mature about her relationship with Edmund. Weirdly enough Edmund and Peter were having their talk at the exact same time as this one.

Sensing the true meaning in her words Alice blushed an entire new shade of red. "I am not having this discussion."

"I don't mean to be invasive but I just want you two to be very careful about your decisions." Susan said with the same level of discomfort that Peter had when giving this talk to Edmund. Lucy seemed confused and since she was still young didn't quite understand. However Alice did and she only became redder.

"Susan, I promise that Edmund and I won't do anything inappropriate before we are ready." Alice promised and Susan nodded. Coincidentally enough Edmund gave his answer at the same time.

Later Edmund, the centaur general and a giant were preparing to depart as Peter ran the plan over Edmund once again; making sure that everything was set. At this point they could not afford any slip ups.

"Edmund!" Alice called when Edmund was briefed and prepared to leave. Peter, now fully understanding their, um, situation, left to leave them alone.

"Something wrong Alice?" He asked.

"I just…good luck with Miraz and…and everything. Just be careful alright. Miraz is very deceptive and knows how to manipulate people. He will kill you if he gets the chance. Or worse." She said still remembering the torture with a shudder. Edmund knew what she was thinking and pulled her into a hug which she wholeheartedly returned. When they pulled back Edmund cupped her face.

"Alice, I swear that Miraz, nor any other man will hurt you again. And he will pay for what he's done." Edmund said meaning every word of it. And if he ever went back to England he would find some way to make Frank and Roger Kingsley pay as well.

The emotion behind those words clearly showed in Edmund's eyes and this scared Alice. The look in his eyes showed how much anger he felt towards Miraz, Frank and Roger, and the coldness that came from the thought of exacting revenge was a stark contrast to the warm look that always shown in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Alice took the hands holding her face and lowered them then kissed him on the lips, hoping to melt away that cold expression. It worked and he returned the kiss while still remaining a gentleman. The kiss was quick but it certainly brightened both their spirits and with one more kiss to the forehead he left to deliver the message to Miraz.

Nuttail scurried up to Alice and bowed respectfully. "Lady Alice, if I may say so myself, I believe that you and King Edmund do make a lovely couple." He said. Alice looked down and bent low, holding out her hand as an invitation and Nuttail scurried up and propped himself on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the compliment Nuttail. I hope for all our sakes that we win this war." She whispered worrying about what might come and if they will be ready for it.

Miraz saw Edmund and his guards coming forwards through his spy glass.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender." General Glozelle suggested.

"No." Miraz said confidently. "They are much too noble for that."

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do here by challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Edmund said reading Peter's challenge to Miraz and the members of his court.

"Tell me Prince Edmund…" Miraz started.

"King." Edmund corrected.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked.

"It's 'King Edmund,' actually. Just 'King' though. Peter's the high king. I know, it's confusing." Edmund's answer only brought up more questions in the minds of the Telmarines.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz questioned.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." Edmund countered.

"And so you will be again."

"Then you should have little to fear." Edmund said and Miraz laughed.

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz said still laughing.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund mocked and this silenced Miraz's laughs.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz said leaning forward.

"You have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision." One of his generals said.

Then Lord Sopespian added "Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what may otherwise be…"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz snarled drawing his sword.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord was well within his rights to refuse." Sopespian continued, secretly mocking and goading him into fighting.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." General Glozelle added to the argument. Seeing no way out Miraz knew that he would have to escape or lose the respect of his people.

"You." Miraz said pointing his sword at Edmund. "You should hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Edmund smirked as their plan was beginning to work and turned to leave the tent when Miraz called "And King Edmund?" Edmund turned to see Miraz with a smirk of his own. "How is that young girl Alice doing? The last I had seen of her she was so…broken?" he smiled at the outraged look in Edmund's eyes. As a king Edmund had learned to compose his face into a mask but his anger at that moment seeped out to reveal the fire in his eyes that Miraz saw. Miraz enjoyed taunting people and continued "I trust that if she is alive then you should take better care of her, and that you should be very proud of her. Even after some of my more thorough hospitality she did not say anything of your plans or the Narnians. And she is such a pretty girl. **(I know he's not a real general but I didn't know what else to call him) **General Marques was so looking forward to spending more quality time with her." Miraz said and everyone else in the tent was shocked and a bit disgusted by what he had said but said nothing.

Edmund's hand twitched with the thought of hacking him to pieces just within his reach. But if he did he would surely die with no guarantee of actually killing Miraz. And he made a promise to Alice that he would be careful and before he could do something stupid he left the tent without another word.

Caspian was helping making the final arrangements and precautions to make sure Lucy and Susan had as safe a trip into the woods to find Aslan as they could.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian assured the girls.

"Or hooves." Lucy joked, badly I might add.

"Good luck." Caspian meant that for both of them but looked only at Susan who looked away.

"Thanks." She said. Caspian then took out Susan's horn from his belt.

"Look. Maybe it is time you had this back." He said gesturing her to take it.

"Why don't you hold on to it? You might need to call me again." Susan said and urging the horse forward and taking off.

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy teased.

"Oh shut up."

As they walked out of the How and into the battlefield Peter, Edmund and Alice could hear nothing but the cheers of the Narnians saluting their kings and Lady Alice, who might I add had only earned more respect since word came that even though her torture was brutal she never told the Telmarines anything that might impair the Narnians for her own sake. The crowd cheered Peter on so that he may kill Miraz and right all the wrongs and injustices served by him.

The Telmarine soldiers were cheering their own king for another victory against the savage Narnians. Miraz was sitting on a slab of stone then spotted the three. He smirked at Alice and Edmund's identical looks of fury at the site of him. Alice was beyond fear and felt only rage, yet no matter how much he put her through if Peter won and killed him it would still be hard to watch. Not that she felt any kindness towards him but the idea of death and killing never appealed to her.

The three came up to where the centaur general was and nodded to the three respectfully.

Miraz leaned over to General Glozelle. "If it should appear to be going poorly…" he nodded to Glozelle's crossbow, signaling him to kill Peter if there is a chance Miraz should lose.

"Understood, Your Majesty." Glozelle said grimly. Even working for an evil, deceitful, treacherous, murderous…the list goes on…Glozelle was no wise like him and was unexpectantly honorable but he was also loyal to his king, only further showing his good side.

Peter turned to Edmund who was holding his sheath and drew his sword and the Narnians cheered while he took up his sword and shield.

Miraz stood up and took his mask from Sopespian. "I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive." Miraz said to Sopespian putting on his mask. He took his own sword and shield. All were silent as the two kings advanced forward preparing for the battle.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz taunted.

"Well, feel free." Peter shot back.

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one." Peter put the part of the mask that covered his face down. Then it began. The kings charged at each other and swords clashed fiercely as the Narnians and Telmarines cheered for their king. Miraz hit Peter in the face with his shield before he could react.

Lucy and Susan were in the forest riding when a Telmarine yelled "Ride!"

"They've seen us!" Lucy shouted and Susan urged the horse to go faster. Stopping in the barer part of the woods Susan got off and handed Lucy the reins.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry Lucy. But it looks like you'll be going alone after all." Susan said, hitting the rump of the horse and it went forward without hesitation. Susan drew her bow and arrow and prepared for the worst. She watched Lucy go and the sisters gave each other one final glance before Lucy rode on.

No sooner had she left then Telmarines riders came running up to Susan who shot an arrow straight into one of their chests and quickly drawing another one. One after another Susan shot her arrows, hitting her mark until one of the soldiers took a swipe at her with his sword and she ducked but before she could stand another horse rammed into her and knocked her down, away from her weapons. Then Caspian came charging and fought one of the soldiers advancing on Susan while on horseback, killing the man.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" Caspian smiled offering his hand and a ride. Susan smiled back and accepted the offer and hopping on.

The battle between Peter and Miraz was still going on and Peter took a slash at Miraz's back, causing the man to groan in pain. The crowd cheered until Miraz hit Peter in the head with his shield so hard it knocked off his helmet, nearly cutting his head off when he swung his sword. Peter ducked just in time and was able to cut Miraz above the knee. Peter charged but Miraz swung his sword and knocked him off his feet. Peter quickly recovered and the two charged again. Miraz hit Peter's shield and knocked him down, then stepping on his shield and dislocating his shoulder. Everyone flinched when they heard the crack. Peter tuck and rolled as Miraz continued to charge and even knocked him off his feet. Peter saw Caspian and Susan approaching, but no Lucy.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz asked hoarsely.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked.

"Three!" Miraz growled. The two kings went back to their comrades, Miraz walking alone while Edmund and Alice helped Peter back, being careful with his arm.

"Lucy?" Peter asked worried about his favorite sister.

"She got through…with a little help." Susan explained thankful to Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter said to Caspian.

"Well you were busy." Caspian said.

"I assume you won't let things get that close again!"Miraz snarled throwing his helmet down in frustration that Glozelle did not shoot Peter as he ordered him to if things got close. Alice had seen the exchange from before when Miraz ordered Glozelle to kill Peter if there was a chance that he would lose. That's why she always kept her bow and arrow at the ready during the first battle in case Glozelle even twitched. But when she didn't have to she began to wonder why this Telmarine didn't shoot when he had the chance. Alice then began to believe that it was in the realm of possibility that he may actually be an honorable Telmarine, a good guy working with a bad guy.

"You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word." He told Susan and Alice who both nodded. Susan went to hug her brother who winced in pain. Alice went to Edmund and the two hugged each other tightly and pulled back only to share a quick kiss.

"Come back alive won't you?" Alice asked.

"Like I'd let you have all the fun without me. You?" Edmund said with a smirk.

"Well I did swear it as a knight of Narnia." She joked and the two smiled until Edmund saw the Narnians. "Keep smiling." He said.

The others the Narnians and Peter smiled holding up his sword and the Narnians cheered again. With one final glance to Edmund, Alice went with Susan into the How so that they could join the other archers.

"How does he look to you?" Miraz asked while Glozelle was bandaging his knee.

"Young." Sopespian said.

"But His Majesty's doing extremely well…for his age." Glozelle said tightening the bandage so much that Miraz moaned in pain. Caspian removed Peter's shield and Peter gasped in pain at the movement.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter said. Edmund appeared at his side and prepared to force it back in.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked Edmund because this could very well be there last day in Narnia…alive. "You know you've always been there, and I never really…" Peter didn't finish because Edmund snapped his shoulder back into place.

"Save it for later." Edmund said hoping there was a later.

Peter and Miraz both took their swords but not their helmets, the crowd cheering. They both began yelling as the sword fight picked up where they left off. Miraz kept on the offensive until Peter swung and the swords came back into play. Miraz charged and was able to push Peter into a rock so hard than he fell. Peter got up and through a bit of wrestling disarmed Miraz and threw away his sword. Peter brought his sword down on Miraz's shield again and again until with one slick move Miraz disarmed Peter and this turned into a fist fight. When Miraz was about to hit Peter again with his shield Peter grabbed the edges and twisted Miraz's arm painfully behind him until Miraz elbowed him and pushed Peter away. Going for the sword Miraz was going to kill Peter when dodged and used the plates on his arms to block his attacks briefly before punching him in the knee where his cut was, causing Miraz to howl in pain.

"Respite!" Miraz hissed in pain. Miraz was too tired and fell to his knees. "Respite." He almost begged.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund yelled wanting Miraz to pay for everything he did with his life. The Narnians shouted to Peter to end his life and show no mercy. Peter however did show mercy and went to his comrades, turning his back to Miraz. Miraz looked at his generals before pulling his sword and charging at Peter from behind.

"Look out!" Edmund shouted along with the other Narnians shouting warning to their king. Peter had turned and when Miraz struck downward he dodged and twisted the hilt until it was in his hands and plunged it into Miraz's chest on the right side, directly next to the lung. Peter pulled out the sword and Miraz fell to his knees, Peter preparing to execute Miraz. Nobody breathed or blinked, afraid and excited and what would happen next.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz taunted. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take." Peter hissed handing his sword to Caspian who took it and Peter joined his brother. Caspian raised his sword to Miraz's head, positioned to run it through, truly contemplating on why he shouldn't kill him.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Caspian trembled with rage and when Miraz lowered his head, prepared to die, Caspian yelled but instead on hitting Miraz he intentionally dug the sword into the ground.

"Not one like you." Caspian said. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." He stood up straight and walked back to his brothers in arms who cheered for him. Sopespian went to help Miraz.

"My king." Sopespian said helping the defeated king up.

"I'll deal with you when this is over." Miraz hissed.

"It is over." Sopespian said drawing Susan's arrow from when they rescued Trumpkin and plunged it into Miraz's side, finishing him off with a smile.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" Sopespian cried.

"Be ready!" Peter ordered realizing that they were going to war after all.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted pointing to a Telmarine soldier who was charging at Peter. Peter fought the man, cut him on the leg forcing him to kneel then Peter chopped off his head.

Then the war began.

**Cliffie, I know. But I felt like I owed you guys a new chapter so here it is. I'll try to get another in ASAP!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is an update of the story for you mortals. I'll tell you writing the war scene was a major pain in the butt!**

**Pics of dresses on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC's. And for those of you who haven't read my notice please do.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_"...for he today who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother."_ **-William Shakespeare**

Peter shouted "Go!" signaling to the soldiers to begin fighting for their lives.

General Glozelle and Lord Sopespian rode on horseback to the Telmarine army. Glozelle drew his sword shouting "To arms, Telmar! To arms!" The Telmarines gave a war cry, pumping themselves up to the battle.

"Loose!" A Telmarine soldier shouted to the men at the catapult and not a second later the catapults shot a 2 ton rocks over to the Narnians. So far they didn't hit anyone but both above and underground the earth shook making every go on edge. Peter and Edmund stayed standing on the battle platform.

Sopespian rode next to Glozelle and gave him the 'OK' to attack. "Calvary! Attack!" Glozelle commanded and the cavalry shouted riding forward with swords held high. The catapults continued their on-slot while the Narnians stayed at their positions.

"Archers at the ready!" Susan shouted and she, Alice, Trumpkin and the other archers drew their bows and arrows. As the Telmarine cavalry came closer Peter looked to Caspian and gave him and the centaur general the signal to go. Caspian and the general both turned and raced into the How. Inside Caspian grabbed a torch and shouted "Narnians! Charge!" This was followed by more shouting and they raced not to the above ground, but further into the underground passages of the How which led directly under the battlefield.

The two armies, both above and underground, charged at each other without truly knowing it. Fanfare from one of the centaur's horns sounded above ground and notified Peter that they were ready.

"One, two…" Peter started counting.

"Three, four…" Caspian continued.

"Five, six…" Peter said as the ground around them shook and the Telmarines came ever closer.

"Take your aim!" Susan commanded and the archers took aim. Silently Alice, along with other Narnians, prayed to Aslan for strength and victory in this battle.

"Stay with them!" Trumpkin shouted to keep the others nerved.

"Eight, nine…Get ready!" Peter shouted.

"Now!" Caspian shouted and a giant crushed one of the foundations holding up the surface with his club. Soon the others were destroying the other foundations and weakening the strengths of the surface's crust. The cavalry was now charging on land that was quickly disappearing from beneath them. Then BAM! The surface floor caved in and many soldiers fell off their horses or struggling to stay above ground.

"Stop! Back! Back!" one of the soldiers shouted, trying to stop others from falling in. All of them stopped before they could fall in as well.

"Now!" Susan commanded and the archers let their bows fly free and like lightning darts their cascaded down the Telmarines, killing and maiming many in their wake.

"Charge!" Peter shouted and Edmund mounted his horse and charged along with all the other Narnians.

Underground two dwarves opened a secret door to the surface that acted as both a door and platform and Caspian led the underground troops into the light and up the surface, coming up behind the cavalry and holding the ultimate element of surprise. Peter kicked a soldier in the head and knocked him down, seeing Caspian kill a soldier on horseback as he entered the battle.

Edmund used a crossbow to fire at other soldiers at horseback and a giant threw a Telmarine that was getting up from the hole. Trufflehunter attacked another soldier trying to get up with a snarl. One such soldier just got his bearings and was halfway up when he came face to face with Reepicheep.

"You're a mouse." He said.

"You people have no imagination." Reepicheep huffed and sliced his sword through the man's eye.

Peter had swatted away another soldier when he saw Glozelle trotting forward with the rest of the Telmarine army, ready to draw blood.

In the skies griffins were holding some archers ready to get up close and personal. The Telmarines answered that with their own huge crossbow that fired multiple arrows at the same time.

"Pull!" A soldiers shouted and arrows were fired right at the griffin's and their archers. Some were hit and Peter looked back at Susan. "Lucy?" he asked. Susan shook her head and Peter turned his attention back to the battle.

"Back to the How!" Peter shouted and the soldiers soon followed.

"Cut off their escape!" Sopespian commanded. The catapults now fired directly at the How itself and were set on destroying the Narnians escape.

"Brace yourselves!" Susan screamed. The entrance to the How was soon demolished but not before caving in and killing Narnians who were just under the door as it was destroyed. The tops were being destroyed and Susan lost her footing but Trumpkin grabbed her before it was too late. Trumpkin swung her to another landing close to where she was dangling and with a scream she landed safely there. Caspian and Peter were both relieved to see her unharmed.

Alice seeing that her friend was okay raced down the How and joined Peter, Caspian, Susan and Edmund at the entrance.

"Crush them all." Sopespian whispered. The boys drew their swords and the girls drew their arrows. Peter ran forward and the others followed his lead. Edmund kicked a soldier and slashed at him and Caspian swung his sword at his opponent and killed him, not seeing the soldier behind him. Alice saw this and shot the man and killed him. Caspian heard the thump and saw Alice, giving her a nod of thanks before continuing.

No matter how much Alice detested fighting and war, she was now seeing why it was necessary, however bloody. Alice never fought before because she was always either outnumbered or outmatched, or she never saw the reason to fight. She didn't want to fight because she had seen what it had done to her and her family. Now she saw that fighting wasn't fighting when you were defending people you loved and cared for. And defending those who you hold close is the only forgiveness for violence. And to protect the ones she loved in this land, she would have to kill.

After shooting another soldier she spotted a Telmarine run his sword through a faun and sadistically slashed his throat, but there was more to this Telmarine. It wasn't very noticeable but Alice saw that he had a scar that went from his upper eye to his chin. Alice's eyes widened with anger and rage as she recognized him as the soldier who tortured her for what seemed like days. Marques. She aimed her arrow and fired at him, but he saw her and ducked just in time for the arrow to fly over his head but run straight through the eye of another Telmarine.

He came charging at her but she fired another arrow at his head and disoriented him enough to gain some distance. She drew another bow and arrow but before she could fire he closed the distance and butted her head with the hilt of his sword, making her tumble to the ground. She feigned injury and as he raised his sword for the killing strike she took her arrow by the hand and stabbed it in his chest, plunging deep. Marques spat out blood which landed on her face and dropped his sword, then dropping along with it. Alice quickly got her bearings and seeing that he was dead rejoined the battle. Although what the evil he did was great, she did not want to sink to his level and brutalize what was left of the corpse.

Deep in the forest Lucy continued riding on Caspian's horse, Destrier, desperately searching for Aslan. Then she heard trotting behind her and a Telmarine with on horseback with a crossbow was soon in pursuit. To her left Lucy saw a gold streak riding far along side of her. Then a certain great lion ran in front of Destrier and scared it enough to knock Lucy off. Lucy looked up and saw the one person, or lion she wanted to see most.

Aslan.

Aslan jumped over her and pounced on the Telmarine soldier, knocking him off his horse and finishing him. Lucy crawled up the small hill where Aslan was and making sure that he wasn't a dream, looked to him. Her smile grew wide as she realized that Aslan was, in fact, real and in front of her.

"Aslan!" She cried happily running to him and hugging him around the neck. They both laughed as they playfully fell on the ground and Aslan put his paw around her as the closest to a hug as he could get.

"I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't believe me." Lucy said, smiling in the fact that she was right. Again.

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked wisely.

Lucy was dumbstruck by this and soon felt shame. "I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone. Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?" Lucy asked.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." He said wisely as ever.

"If I'd come earlier, would everyone who died…could I have stopped that?" she asked wanting to know if it was her fault if those who had died did.

"We can never know what would have happened Lucy. But what will happen is another matter entirely."

"You mean you'll help?"

"Of course. As will you."

"Oh, I wish I was braver."

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness. Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" Aslan gave out a roar that echoed throughout the entire forest, waking the trees who had slept for so long.

The fighting commenced and it was getting very close. The Telmarines who had evaded the surprise attack from before were now stalking forward and closing in on the Narnians. The Narnians were becoming tired and weary and the struggle was making them even more exhausted btu they still hammered through. Caspian was pushed off into the whole and Glozelle took a spear and charged with it towards Caspian. But he stopped just as he was perfect for making the killing blow. He looked at Caspian and lowered his weapon, second guessing himself on what he should really do. But before he could even breathe a root broke out of the rock and grabbed him and forced him against him against the rock, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone could hear rumbling and the Telmarines fled in fear from the sight of trees springing to life and tossing Telmarine soldiers around like rag dolls.

"Lucy." Peter said, relishing that the plan had worked and the Narnians cheered because they knew they had an ancient, unstoppable force on their side known to all as Aslan. The catapults assaulted the trees but they weren't going to take it anymore. Some of the trees put their roots in the ground but as they traveled they made cracks in the surface that parted the Narnians away from each other. It went straight for the catapults and wrapped themselves around them and with on tight squeeze for each they demolished them in bits of splinters.

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted and they all yelled charging forward at the shocked Telmarines.

A general came up to Sopespian and said "We can beat them if we draw them to the river!"

"We must regroup! To Beruna! To the bridge!" Sopespian shouted and led the troops to the river.

The Telmarines had reached the bridge but had stopped when they saw an unusual sight: A little girl standing alone on the other side of the bridge with a knowing look on her face. The Narnians came up behind the Telmarines and the Telmarines were sandwiched between an army and a little girl who drew her only weapon, a dagger. The she was joined to the great lion himself.

Sopespian decided that between an army and a little girl with her cat, the little girl and the cat would be easier to pass. "Charge!" Sopespian shouted and the other soldiers eagerly followed his lead.

Aslan gave a roar that went through them and stopped them as Sopespian was in the middle of the bridge. The soldiers that were in the river noticed that the water was going below their waists and were baffled by it. Then they all saw that the missing water was collecting to the other side and was turning into a massive wave that took on the form of a man. Telmarines were scrambling to get back on land but Sopespian, still on horseback, was too large to pass through all the men and was forced to stay on the bridge. The old man in the river lifted up the bridge and brought it to his face, revealing the lone Sopespian to him. Then he opened his mouth and Sopespian was claimed by the river forever. With a grand splash the river took away most of what was left of the bridge until barely chunks of wood were left.

"Assemble on that bank!" a Narnian shouted as the Telmarines relinquished their weapons to the victors which were the Narnians. The Narnians kept watch over them to make sure they didn't try anything.

Lucy sheathed her dagger and smiled at her brothers, sister and friends Alice and Caspian who were trudging out of the river soaking wet. Upon seeing the great lion they all kneeled and lowered their heads respectfully to him.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan commanded and all but Caspian and Alice rose to their feet. "All of you." Aslan said as he saw that Alice and Caspian had not risen. The others looked at the two and Caspian and Alice both looked at Aslan confused.

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian confessed.

"It's for that reason I know you both are." He said wisely. Caspian looked at him and rose but Alice remained kneeling. "And why do you think that you are not ready Alice?"

Alice looked up then back down again. "I've seen what too much power has done to people. I don't think I'd be a good enough queen to stop the temptation." Edmund looked at her like she was crazy but did see the sense and fear in her words.

"Temptation will always cross paths with us, we cannot avoid that. But what we do to conquer and overcome them is an entirely different matter." Aslan seemed so…majestic to Alice. It wasn't just because she heard so many good things about him from Lucy and the other Pevensies. It was also because even in the faintest traces Aslan's balance of courage and kindness reminded Alice of her father. Aslan's words gave Alice new hope and she finally rose among the kings and queens.

Then the group heard small bagpipes playing behind them and upon turning saw Reepicheep being carried by other mice on a gurney. Once they set him down Lucy came forward with her cordial and dropped one drop in Reepicheep's open mouth. Reepicheep took heavy breaths and looked at Lucy.

"Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." He said and some of the other mice helped him up, quickly steadying him. Then he saw the great lion with his own eyes. "Oh! Hail, Aslan! Is it a great honor to be in…" he became unsteady and when he looked behind him he saw that his tail was gone. He spun in circles to see if it was hiding around but it was not. He quickly covered his bum in shame. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Uh…perhaps a drop more?" he looked to Lucy who shook her head.

"I don't think it does that." She said.

"You could have a go." Reepicheep said and Aslan laughed, his laugh reminded Alice of when as a child she had said or done something funny without meaning to and her father would laugh lightly.

"It becomes you well, small one." Aslan told him.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and the glory of a mouse." Reepicheep informed him unsheathing his sword and giving it up to Aslan.

"Perhaps you thinks too much of your honor, friend." Aslan advised.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things. " Reepicheep said hastily, not wanting to disappoint him.

One mice said "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to out chief." Proving it the mice then unsheathed their swords and placed it against their tails, ready to cut it off.

Aslan then laughed again at the gesture. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Magically Reepicheep's tail grew back in an instant and they all exclaimed, Reepicheep laughing with joy.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep promised and sheathed his sword, knowing that Aslan had graced him with a gift that he was going to keep.

Aslan laughed again laughed at his display along with everyone else. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" He asked Lucy. At that moment Trumpkin looked at them and saw Aslan. Then he trudged up to the shore and kneeled to Aslan with his head bowed. Aslan roared scaring Trumpkn very much but this amused Lucy.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

Later all the kings and queens had been outfitted with much better clothes and rode through the city on horseback being greeted with a hero's welcome. Cheers rang throughout the city. Caspian was at the head with Peter and Susan behind, Lucy in the middle and Alice and Edmund riding side by side. Narnians waved at the Telmarines and rose petal were flying through the air.

Then later that evening the preparations for Prince Caspian's and Lady Alice's coronation were to commence.

"Stop twitching." Susan told Alice as she made the final touches to her coronation dress.

"I can't help it. I'm just so excited and nervous and so many other things." Alice confessed. She was excited by the idea of becoming a queen but also terrified by the great responsibility of it. What if she couldn't handle it?

"You're not still worried about not being able to be a queen are you?" Lucy asked exasperated by her friend's lack of confidence with herself.

"Well, maybe. I mean I've never done anything like this before. I always tried to take care of myself. Now I'll have an entire country to think about. People will depend on me for so much and I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." Alice said and Lucy and Susan shared a look.

"If you ever need help you know Susan and I will be there with you every step of the way. And don't forget that you'll always have Edmund too." Lucy said and Alice blushed when she thought of Edmund. So much had happened in so little time but it all felt right to her.

"And…done! Now let's move onto your hair." Susan said and for the next fifteen minutes Susan braided her hair but made sure to have some strands fall to frame her face and make the braid over the shoulder. With one final touch Susan stepped back to admire her work. Alice stood up and twirled around.

"You look amazing!" Lucy said hugging her friend tightly. Susan reeled her back.

"Careful Lu. We don't want any wrinkles. But really Alice, you look beautiful." Susan said tilting Alice's chin up and Alice couldn't help but see her mother's face as Susan did this. After they had all dressed up and gotten ready they headed downstairs where the boys were waiting for them.

"How long does it take for girls to get ready?" Edmund asked a little impatiently.

"You know girls have to make everything perfect Ed. And with Susan in charge of them it could take a while." Peter told his brother. "But now they you're with Alice you'll have to get used to it." Edmund blushed slightly at the mention of Alice. He had never met anyone like her before in his life on both worlds. Then they heard the clicking of heels and the girl's descended the stairs.

First it was Susan then Lucy and finally, WHOA! Alice? Edmund hardly recognized her because to him she looked absolutely gorgeous and stunning and…there were far too many words. Lucy gave Susan a look of approval for her work, seeing that Edmund was out of it staring at Alice. Alice went over and closed his mouth with her finger.

"Careful. You'll catch flies if you don't close it." She warned jokingly. Sensing her joking attitude Edmund shook himself out of his daze and looked at her.

"Y-You look b-beautiful." He cursed himself for stuttering but Alice gave a mock look of horror.

"What? The king stuttered? What a travesty!" she gasped in mock horror and Edmund's face scrunched in embarrassment.

"Seriously though, you look beautiful Alice." He looked straight into her eyes when he said this and she smiled back at him.

"Come on lovebirds. Let's go!" Peter half shouted and smiling the two joined the others. They lined themselves up-Caspian and Susan at the front, Edmund and Alice in the middle and Peter and Lucy at the back. And for once Peter didn't mind bring in the back.

On the other side of the doors a faun shouted "Presently Prince Caspian X, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, Lady Alice, High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Lucy the Valiant!" The double doors opened and in came the kings and queens. The cheering and music began and at the top where the now six thrones were seated was Aslan himself. Among the line of people as they walked by was Professor Cornelius who looked like he was going to cry for joy at the sight of Caspian becoming a true and just king, different from his predecessors. There was also Trumpkin who clapped extra loudly for Lucy along with Trufflehunter. And there was even Nuttail who climbed to the top of a Minotaur's head and called loudly "Lady Alice! Over here! Lady Alice! Whoa!" he almost fell when the Minotaur moved. Alice saw Nuttail and waved at him smiling. Once they had reached the top the cheering and music stopped. Each of the kings and stood in front of a throne waiting for a crown.

"After centuries of doubt and misery, the four kings and queens of old have returned to us. And now we have two more." Aslan said nodding towards Trufflehunter, Nuttail, Reepicheep and Professor Cornelius. Trufflehunter carried a gold crown on a pillow and so did Nuttail and Reepicheep who helped each other carry a silver crown on another pillow. With slight difficulty Reepicheep and Nuttail took their crown and lifted it up in front of Alice.

"I Aslan, hereby crown thee Queen Alice the Forgiving." Professor Cornelius took the silver crown and Alice bowed as he placed it upon her head. Then Trufflehunter carried the crown he carried in front of Caspian. "And to rule over Narnia with fairness and justice, I crown thee King Caspian X." Professor Cornelius crowned Caspian and this time a tear rolled down his withered cheek. He wiped it away and Caspian smiled at him. All the kings and queens took a seat on their thrones.

"Once a king or queen on Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan said gently then turned to the crowd.

They all cheered "Long live King Caspian! Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Love Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy! Long Live Queen Alice!" Alice smiled when she heard Trumpkin cheer for Lucy and Nuttail cheer extra loudly for her.

On the next day everyone in the city gathered at a great tree with Aslan and all the kings and queens.

Caspian began. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generation since we left Telmar." One Telmarine said.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan said and this confused many. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island that I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go." A man said and Caspian and Alice saw that it was Glozelle. "I will accept the offer."

"So will we." Prunaprismia said holding her baby as she and one of Miraz's former council members stepped up along with Glozelle.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said and he blew a breath over them and the tree. Then the tree began to twist until there was a space in there big enough for anyone to walk through. The three Telmarines stepped through the tree but did not go out the other side which frightened many Telmarines.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!"

"How do we know that he is not leading us to our death?" One asked outraged.

"Sire. If my exampled can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered.

**(Warning! Alternate ending and made up but new character!)**

"That isn't necessary Reepicheep." A lady's voice offered. Everyone turned to find a woman who looked like she was made from the very aspects of nature itself.

"Who are you?" Reepicheep asked.

"I am known as Nephiri. I am a four element nymph and I have come to prove that the Telmarines who went in have not died. Isn't that right Aslan?" She asked and Aslan nodded. She waved her hand over the tree and then colors and images appeared. The three were together and Prunaprismia was holding her baby, they were all smiling and laughing but everyone noticed that they were wearing strange clothes which were in fact very common to wear in their world. Everyone could no doubt see that in fact their lives which much better. The image disappeared and all doubts had ceased.

"Now I must present a new question for the kings and queens. If you wish I can send you back to your world." Aslan said and they pondered this for a moment. They looked at each other and one by one they each made their decision.

"I'd like to stay." Alice said and everyone looked at her. "I can do more here than I could do back there."

"Then I'll stay too." Edmund said taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. She returned it smiling.

"I'll stay too." Susan said looking at Caspian, who smiled at her choice.

Peter and Lucy looked at each other and nodded. "I think I speak for both Lucy and I when I say…we'll stay." Peter said and Aslan nodded.

"The kings and queens have made their decision. Now let us honor them and their choice as best we can." Aslan said and the cheering began again.

"Long live King Caspian! Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Love Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy! Long Live Queen Alice!"

**That is probably the last chapter. The next will be an epilogue of what happens in the future. **

**Review please!**

**Fun fact: Humans have three instincts: Fight, Flight and Freeze. Many soldiers in many battles do something called a war cry. It's a way to overcome the Freeze instinct and engage in the Fight instinct while signaling the other troops of the upcoming fight.**


	10. Epilogue

**Longest. Chapter. Yet! Warning this is going to be an extremely long epilogue. And the last chapter! I'm finally going to finish a story after about a million incomplete ones! YAY! *does happy dance.**

**Anyways thanks to all the people who stayed with the story and reviewed:**

**emogirl1790, ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA, pselpevensie, Gazingmoon, I Tonks I, and Mighty Lion. Thanks so much guys!**

**Emogirl1790, thanks so much for all your help and support throughout the whole story. Love ya kid!**

**And don't forget to check out my new story when it comes. Still working on a name for it. If you guys help me work out a name for it credit will go to the person who does.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Epilogue_

It was a week after they had made their decision to stay that Alice decided to take a walk by the river. She had taken a horse named Polaris who had been to her as a gift on her coronation. She arrived at the bank and mounted off of Polaris. She took him to the river and allowed him to drink as she stroked his mane.

"The river is beautiful isn't it?" A voice came from behind Alice. Alice turned with her sword in hand (she had gotten much better) but saw that it was the nymph Nephiri. "Forgive me for startling you, Your Majesty." Nephiri apologized with a bow. Alice sheathed her sword and returned the bow.

"No need to apologize. It is good to see you again Nephiri." Alice said.

"My Queen, if I may, I know what your uncle and cousin did to you." Nephiri said saddened. Alice froze, thinking if any of the other Pevensies or Caspian had said anything. It was a day after their decision that Alice had told them.By the time she had finished telling Lucy, Susan, Peter and Caspian her story of her dark past Lucy and Susan were crying and even Peter and Caspian were teary eyed.

They were all disgusted by Frank and Roger but more than that they felt sorry for Alice because she was cheated out of her childhood. Alice saw the look of pity in their eyes but that was what she expected. What she didn't expect, or at least half expected, was that each and every one of them promised her that they would make up for her lost childhood by making her happy for the rest of her life. They took Alice in and right to the last days of their lives treated Alice family. Alice was never happier. Well…maybe a few times but that will be for later.

Back in the present, Alice was shocked and asked Nephiri if anyone told her but Nephiri laughed.

"No Your Highness. They have all kept your secret well." Nephiri promised.

"Then how did you know?" Alice asked still puzzled.

"I am not an ordinary nymph. In fact I am the only one of my kind. I am able to see other worlds through a window made of nature. And I saw your life through this window."

"Oh."

"If it pleases Your Majesty would you like to see what your relatives are doing? I promise it will be very intriguing to watch." Alice saw the eagerness in Nephiri's words and nodded her head. Nephiri waved her hand over the water and then Alice saw the front of Frank's house. Then she saw bobbies dragging him out while Roger watched in horror.

"What's going on?" Alice asked dumbstruck but greatly amused.

"Your grandmother was very worried when you couldn't make her last visit a few weeks back in your world. She hired a private detective to spy on your uncle and cousin and report back to her. The detective had taken the images of his abuse with a strange object he calls a camera. He also learned about your uncles illegal gambling and once he gathered evidence he reported it to your grandmother. She invited you to her home to get you out of there."

"I never knew. What happened next?"

"Well she reported this to the law enforcement and they are now arresting him. Little time has passed in your world but you know better than most that many things can happen in little time. I know that this may be against the laws but I can tell you that your cousin will soon be enlisting with the army and he will not be having a good time either."

"Really? Well he deserves it. They both do." Alice grumbled and turned to Nephiri to ask more questions but she was already gone. Alice then smiled because she got her revenge without having to kill them.

_2 years later_

"Nuttail!" Alice called running up to the squirrel in the tree. The older squirrel clambered down to the ground and gave Alice a bow.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." Nuttail responded. His fur was slightly lighter than it had been two years before. Then again two years ago he did not have a wife and two children, one on the way. Alice curtsied then lowered herself and put her hand out for Nuttail to climb up. He hesitated.

"Your Highness, I do not wish to offend you but don't you think it undistinguished if I were to do such a thing." He said wanting to but not wanting to damage her reputation in any way. Alice laughed at his concern.

"Nuttail, I have never cared about what people think of me so why start now?" Her smile reassured him and he clambered up her arm and propped himself up her shoulder.

"How is my Queen doing?" he asked.

"Quite well. I was looking for Susan so that we could take a horse ride later with Lucy but I haven't been able to find her. Do you know where she is?" Alice said while walking around.

"I'm afraid not. Though I did see her talking with Queen Lucy earlier in the courtyard. Perhaps she can tell you where she is." Nuttail offered.

"That sounds like a plan. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"So how are Fern and your children, Grover and Ivy?"

"Very well, Your Majesty."

"We've been over this Nuttail. I want you to call me Alice."

"Very well, Your-Alice. And Fern is expecting a new squirrel."

"Oh I'm so happy for you. What are you going to name the baby?"

"I don't know yet. Fern is far too stressed with the children to even think of names, though she is sure that it shall be a girl, and Your Majesty knows that I have never been good with names. "

"Might I give a suggestion?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm…how about…Juniper?"

"Juniper? Juniper…" Nuttail tested the name out on his lips and it felt right. Then he gave a smile. "It sounds perfect! I shall tell Fern as soon as I see her."

"I'm glad to be of assistance." Alice said and they entered the courtyard.

"Lucy!" Alice called Lucy when she spotted in the courtyard talking to a young handsome man around her age with black hair and deep brown eyes. The young man gave a bow to both the Queens before leaving. Lucy's eyes lingered to where his disappearing figure was before turning her attention to Alice whose eyebrow was raised questioningly. Nuttail gave a quick bow to Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked blushing.

"You like that boy don't you?" Alice teased. Lucy began to blush furiously.

"No! W-Well I do but…please don't tell Peter or Edmund!" she pleaded and Alice laughed.

"I promise I won't. But you do know that they're going to find out eventually. Have you seen Susan anywhere?" Alice asked.

"Earlier actually. She said that she was going with Caspian somewhere but she didn't say-" Lucy was interrupted when they heard the sound of horses' hooves trotting and upon turning to the gate the three saw Susan and Caspian riding side by side and both looked on top of the world. For the past two years Caspian had been courting Susan and it became painfully clear to everyone that they favored each other.

Once they dismounted a couple of servants took their horses to the stables. Caspian wrapped his arm around Susan and walked to the girls who were smiling happily.

"Good afternoon King Caspian, Queen Susan." Nuttail bowed before them on Alice's shoulder.

"Good afternoon to you two Nuttail." Caspian told the squirrel who bowed again humbly. Lucy noticed that Susan was keeping her left hand behind her back.

"Susan…what are you hiding there?" Lucy asked in a sing song voice and Susan blushed.

"Perhaps we should tell you inside." Caspian said and Susan gave him a grateful look. Now the group was walking inside the castle and they bumped into Peter and Edmund who were going to sword practice.

"Now that's everyone's here…tell us what you're hiding Susan." Alice said when they had all gone to the private study. Alice sat down next to Edmund with Nuttail on her lap with Susan and Caspian hand in hand on the opposite with Peter in an armchair with Lucy at his side.

"Well I don't really know how to say this but um…" Caspian trailed off.

"Caspian proposed to me." Susan squealed and Lucy and Alice squealed as well, rushing forward and hugging Susan. Alice nearly trampled Nuttail but he still had fast reflexes and jumped out of the way of the stampede. Edmund and Peter were only half shocked because the night before Caspian had asked them for Susan's hand which they had given grudgingly. It wasn't that they thought that Caspian was bad but it was a natural brotherly instinct for them to think that no one would be good enough for Susan.

Nuttail went before Caspian. "Congratulations Sire. Might I ask what Queen Susan's decision was?" Nuttail still had not heard an answer.

"Is this ring proof enough?" Alice said holding out Susan's left hand which indeed have a ruby red engagement ring on her finger. Nuttail again congratulated Caspian and this time Peter and Edmund did too.

Later that night the fireworks went off for news of the engagement had spread fast once they had made a formal announcement. Caspian and Susan were being showered with congratulations from all. Six months later Susan and Caspian were wed. Then a month later Susan became aware that she was going to have a baby.

6 months after Caspian and Susan's wedding

"Susan have you seen Edmund?" Alice asked when she found Susan in her room. She was now 5 months pregnant and she was really showing. After the engagement Susan and Caspian slept in their own room together but once in a while Susan came back to visit her old room.

"He might be in his room. Planning on going anywhere?" Susan asked sitting on the bed and Alice sat next to her.

"Yeah. He said that he would take me out on the town today. I waited for him by the gardens where he said he would meet me but he hasn't shown up for ten minutes."

"Well you know Ed. He's horrid when it comes to arriving on time. Oh!" Susan exclaimed when she felt a kick.

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked worried. So far she had little experience with babies, at least human ones. She helped Fern with her pregnancy with both Grover and Ivy but she was only pregnant for little more than a month.

"No, not at all. Do you want to feel him kick?" Susan asked rubbing her stomach adoringly.

"Sure." Alice said unsure and she placed her hand on Susan's belly right as another kick came. At first this scared Alice but then she smiled.

"Whoa. That's both scary but fascinating at the same time." Alice said and Susan laughed.

"You should have seen Caspian's face the first time her felt a kick. He looked white as a ghost." The girls laughed when they remembered how scared Caspian had been that day.

"Well I'm going to go look for Edmund. You sure you're going to be okay here?" Alice asked and Susan nodded. Alice went to Edmund's room and knocked on the door.

"Edmund?" She knocked again but no sound. Then she opened the door and stepped a little in.

"Edmund? Edmund are you here?" Alice asked looking in his room. Suddenly she was pulled in and she heard the door close before she felt lips on hers. She recognized these lips and wrapped her arms around Edmund's neck while he wrapped her arms around his waist. Once they broke apart Alice smiled.

"I guess that's one good way to scare me." She joked as always.

"Guess so. Are you ready?" Edmund asked and he noted to himself that she looked more beautiful every day.

"Well since I've been waiting on you for the past 10 minutes then yes I'm ready."

"Sorry. I was just thinking some things over."

"Like what?"

"Nothing really important. Now let's go out." The couple went to the gardens then the courtyard where they then heard laughing. Curious they peeped around the corner and saw Lucy with that boy Alice caught her with last time. Edmund naturally didn't like the looks of this boy and was about to intervene when Alice pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to him." Edmund said but Alice knew that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do.

"Oh let them be. Lucy really seems to like him."

"That's what I'm worried about. We don't even know his name and Lucy's all buddy-buddy with him."

"From the looks of it they are more than 'buddy-buddy'." Alice said and Edmund almost stampeded through her but she held him back as best she could. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that they seem to fancy each other."

"Well if he does anything more than fancy then I'll…"

"You'll what. Edmund, Lucy really seems to like this boy and from the looks of it the feeling is mutual. Can't you just let them be?"

"I-ugh! Fine I'll 'let them be'. But I just want to talk to him first. At least to know what his name is."

"Alright. But I'm staying close so that you don't try anything." Alice warned and he put his arm around her waist.

"Having you around might not be so bad." He whispered and she giggled as they walked up to Lucy and the boy who were still laughing. Once they spotted Alice and Edmund the boy quickly bowed.

"Your Majesties." He said and Alice noted that he had a nice sounding voice.

"Hi Edmund. Hi Alice. Um Alonzo this is my brother Edmund and my best friend Alice. Alice, Edmund this is Alonzo." The way Lucy said his name made it clear to Alice that she most certainly fancied him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alonzo. I don't believe that we've had time to properly meet." Alice said.

"Definitely not." Edmund grumbled and she lightly slapped him on the chest.

"So will I see you later?" Alonzo asked Lucy who blushed.

"Most definitely." She said and he bowed again and left. Lucy turned and found Alice smiling at her while Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy likes Alonzo. Lucy likes Alonzo." Alice sang and Lucy shushed her.

"No need to announce it to the world." Lucy huffed embarrassed to be caught red handed by her best friend and worse, Edmund.

"Well is it true?" Edmund asked and after another huff Lucy nodded.

"Does he like you back?" Alice asked excitedly and Lucy nodded but this time more happy that the question was coming from Alice's mouth. "I'm so happy for you!" Alice squealed hugging Lucy and jumping with her. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ed! At least give Alonzo a chance. He's really nice and sweet and funny and he makes me smile." Lucy said with a gleam in her eyes. Edmund still looked suspicious but luckily for Lucy Alice dragged him away with a final good bye to the love struck Valiant Queen.

As promised Edmund took Alice around the castle and the towns surrounding it and they had a good time. Alice made Edmund promise not to let Lucy's new flame ruin their fun and he agreed because he wanted to make her happy. Though there was still one thought that stayed in his mind the entire time. 'If I ask her, will she say yes?'

1 week later

Alice was in the library hoping to find some new reading material since she had completely cleared the western part of the library. Any who had seen Alice the first time that the Edmund had shown her the library and told her to read at her heart's content would have seen her nose buried in a book. Since then she has read as much as she could until she would be too tired to keep her eyes open and Edmund would carry her back to her room.

Alice exited the library and was going to the kitchens when she heard a loud clatter. She looked in and found a girl in a maid's uniform sprawled on the floor on the kitchen with pots and pans everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked helping the clumsy girl up. Said clumsy girl looked up and quickly bowed but hit her head on the table and fell again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Your Highness! Please forgive my clumsiness." The girl begged and the chef barged in red faced.

"How many times must you fall before you-" the angry chef stopped halfway when he saw that he was in the presence of one of the Queens. "Your Majesty, it is an honor that you may grace us with your presence, but I am afraid that our newest maid has a bit of a problem standing let alone walking in a straight line." He said haughtily and the girl blushed embarrassed. For the first time Alice noticed this girl to be older than her, possibly Peter's age if not a year younger, with honey colored hair and green eyes and a baby face.

"It's all right. Some people can't help being clumsy. You may go." Alice said and he agreed saying that he'd send in some people to clean the mess up.

"Thank you for your kindness Your Majesty." The girl bowed again.

"There's no need to thank me."

"But I must! The chef has been so angry with me and with good reason. Why wouldn't he be when I make so many mistakes and trip over my own feet?" she said miserably.

"Well the chef needs to learn patience if you ask me. What is your name?"

"Evangeline." She said looking down.

"That is a very pretty name. So I hear that you are the new maid."

"Yes Your Majesty. I am a hard worker and will do my best to serve the castle if I don't kill myself falling over first. Though that's not all I want." She said with a small smile.

"What do you really want Evangeline?"

"Well…oh never mind it's silly."

"Tell me."

"Well…I want to receive a proper education and I've always wanted to be taught how to act like a proper lady. But I am an orphan and could never have a chance at that. Might as well do my best to be a maid." Evangeline's wish made Alice take a note of what she was going to do after the meeting in the throne room.

"I'm sure you will do fine. I will leave you then." Alice said.

"Have a safe journey to wherever you are going You Majesty." Evangeline called picking up some of the pots and pans.

"One more thing Evangeline." Alice said popping back in.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Call me Alice." She said and then left. Alice was headed to the throne room because an elderly noble from Archenland was coming to visit but that wasn't all. The noble's name in question was Lady Hettie and she was notorious to be very much an elitist and is also looking for a child to adopt. The others warned Alice that there is a chance that she will look for children in Narnia and that since she is a Queen that she will make Alice her daughter so that she can raise herself in status while simultaneously ensuring an alliance with Archenland.

"But I don't want Alice to become her daughter. If she does then she'll have to move away." Lucy complained when they were assembled in the throne room. No one wanted Alice to go but since Miraz's death some of the ties to Narnia's former allies have been strained.

"I'm not going anywhere Lu." Alice reassured her but still wasn't sure.

"Maybe we should just here Lady Hettie out." Peter suggested and Lucy was shocked.

"What are you talking about Peter? You mean we just have to sit here while that woman comes along and tries to steal Alice? I won't allow it!" Lucy said raising her voice.

"Lucy calm down. We're not going to let anything happen to Alice."

"It's all that new king of Archenland's fault." Lucy sniffled from hatred of the new king and fear of losing her friend. Alice thought this over and thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give herself up in order to sustain peace.

"Maybe I should consider it." Alice said and Lucy stood up.

"You can't be serious!" Lucy said louder and this time Susan ordered her to sit down.

"Well what else are we going to do? The new king practically said that either a Narnian of noble blood or status become Lady Hettie's new daughter or ties between Archenland and Narnia will become slim. And since I'm the least important of the monarchy and I'm human it wouldn't be a surprise if she spoke to me directly and would want me."

"Who says that you're the least important?" Edmund asked looking at her like she was crazy and definitely didn't want Alice to go. But before they could answer a female servant clambered in and almost fell over again.

"Evangeline?" Alice asked. Evangeline was breathless from running but once she realized whose presence she was in she curtsied quickly and kept her head down.

"Good evening Your Majesties! I have news that Lady Hettie has arrived at the gates and is heading here." She breathed and risked a glance to look at Queen Alice since she felt more comfortable with her. But instead of Alice Evangeline locked onto the eyes of King Peter who was locked into her eyes as well. To him Evangeline was just as beautiful as her name. He would ask Alice about her later since it seemed that the two knew each other.

Evangeline looked down blushing and exited the room and no sooner had she left than the doors opened again to reveal a withered old woman with a cane and spectacles in her hands. **(Just imagine some of those old glasses that you had to hold in your hand.) **Lady Hettie curtsied before the kings and queens, slightly lifting her Archenland style dress.

"Good evening Your Majesties. My name is Lady Hettie of Archenland. As you all well know I will be staying for the next 2 weeks looking for a child, preferably a girl, to take under my wing and make my daughter so that the alliance between Archenland and Narnia remain strong." Lady Hettie said and Lucy glared at the old woman. However Lady Hettie did not see this, and so many other things, because of her terrible eyesight. Speaking of which…

"Now where is Queen Alice? I don't see her anywhere." Lady Hettie asked looking around expectantly. This confused the others because several times she looked directly at Alice before looking again.

"I'm right here, Lady Hettie." Alice said and Lady Hettie focused on Alice.

"Oh, there you are! Forgive me Your Highness. My eyesight has not been the best lately and these eye glasses are my saving grace." She said wistfully pulling her spectacles back to her eyes again. When she saw Alice semi clearly for the first time she was glad that the king recommended her. Lady Hettie had heard tell tale of Queen Alice's beauty that could have rivaled even that of Queen Susan's, also her wit and grace and that she had previously been the most eligible of the Queens in all of Narnia after Queen Susan had gotten married. But since Edmund had begun courting her the past 2 years she was 'off the market', but this did not stop men from desiring her. Lady Hettie was most please with the kings selection.

"I am most hopeful, Queen Alice, that during my stay we will get to know each other better." Lady Hettie said hopefully. Through her blue blood exterior since the death of her husband and had no children of her own, she has been very lonely and sought some form of companionship, even if that meant taking in a child that was not her own. But her natural instincts as a blue blood made her very picky about her choice of child. What she wanted was a girl, who was beautiful and smart, but also needed some guidance so that she could have some sense of motherhood. Lady Hettie didn't know what guidance was needed but if there was any then she would make sure that the Queen would become her new daughter.

"I hope for the same Lady Hettie. I hope you will enjoy your stay in Narnia." Alice said giving her a forced smile. Lady Hettie bowed smiling again. She told the kings and queens that she needed to rest from her long journey and left them. They all decided that they should rest for the night and they each went to their own rooms.

"Alice!" Peter called and Alice stopped halfway to the door.

"What is it Pete?" She asked.

"I was wondering how you knew that servant girl from before. Evangeline, right?" He asked hoping that Alice knew about her.

"I only met her briefly in the kitchens after a, um, incident. But she seems like a very nice girl."

"Yes she does. Do you know anything else?" Peter asked a little impatiently. Alice took notice and she was really confused but then her eyes widened with understanding.

"Gee Peter I only know so much from one visit but why would you care? Perhaps you have taken a shining to her…" Alice trailed off and when Peter didn't respond but blushed she laughed in triumph. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Keep it down!" He shushed her by clamping his hand on her mouth.

"Let's say, for the sake of argument that yes I do fancy her, and I would like to get to know more about her. But what am I going to do? I'm a king and she's a servant. We're of different classes and although I don't like it courting her would be out of the question. Those are the rules." Peter said the last part with misery. He was truly intrigued by this clumsy girl but because of the rules of society and the ever growing fear of losing any alliances with the other lands he could not simply ask the girl. That's when an idea struck him.

"Alice, would you mind if you did me a favor?" Peter asked and he explained his plan. Since Alice has been known for visiting the kitchens from time to time talking to the servants for company no one would find it odd if she went there talking to Evangeline. Alice would bring a note to Evangeline and tell her that it was from an admirer and to write back if she wishes to engage in conversation. Alice agreed seeing that he really wanted to know more about her. The next day Alice went to the kitchens and sure enough found Evangeline washing the dishes. Alice made sure no one was around and gave Evangeline the note and told her not to tell anyone about it, as per plan.

When Evangeline opened the note later that day when she was alone and thought it was pure poetry. It read

_Dear Evangeline, _

_I must admit that I am very taken by you. I have seen you around the castle a few times and already I think that you are beautiful and kind and gentle. I also heard that the chef calls you clumsy and other names. Don't ever let him make you think that you are worthless or that you do not hold as much value as any other girl. You are more, because to me you are a vision and if you wish to take part in this secret adventure with me write back and give the note to Queen Alice. I hope beyond hope that you do and that someday perhaps I can step out of the shadows and show you my face. _

_With the greatest hopes, _

_Peter_

**(In this note if the scribbles I tried to put in didn't get on fanfiction please for my sake pretend there were scribbles where his name is.)**

Evangeline's heart fluttered at the idea that someone who could write so poetically would take an interest in someone like her. She immediately wrote back and this is what she wrote.

_To my secret admirer, _

_I regret to inform you that I am not very well versed as you are, for I am only a servant girl, but I will put my best effort in writing this letter. I am very flattered by the note you wrote me and yes, I would like it very much if we were to continue this adventure as you so brilliantly called it. I wonder why anyone would refer to me in such a manner that would suggest that I was a baroness instead of a girl who can do nothing more than serve one. But your words only make my heart beat faster and I, with the greatest sincerity, I pray that you write back so that we can continue this adventure and I can only dream about what treasures we will find and how far this adventure will go. _

_With the greatest sincerity,_

_Evangeline_

Peter's heart was racing when he heard those words and reread the letter so many times creases and tears were covering it. The two secret lovers wrote back and forth with the help of Alice who no matter what would not tell Evangeline who the admirer was, only that he was closer to her than she thought. Not vague at all, right? Alice has told Peter about Evangeline's dream of becoming a proper lady and to receive a good education, and Peter solemnly swore that he would do everything he could to get that for Evangeline. Even if their relationship went south then he would at least do something good for her.

The two weeks passed both quickly and agonizingly slowly for Alice. She was happy about Evangeline and Peter but the downside was Lady Hettie who was constantly trying to not so subtly hint her that she wanted Alice to become her new daughter. Alice didn't think that being Lady Hettie's new daughter, it's just that the idea of leaving Narnia and not knowing how long it would be before she could come back, if she could come back, absolutely frightened her. It was on the last day of Lady Hettie's visit that everyone was on edge.

Everyone was in the study trying to think of any alternative than to send Alice away.

"We've got to do something. We can't let that woman take Alice away." Lucy cried and while the others completely agreed they couldn't think of anything to do.

"Lucy, I'm afraid that we don't have any other choice than to let Alice go with Lady Hettie back to Archenland." Caspian said sitting next to Susan on the couch, holding her hand.

"How can you give up so easily? Do you want Alice to go away? Is that it?" Lucy accused hysterically.

"Of course it isn't. I just don't see an alternative that will keep Alice here while at the same time appease the king of Archenland." Caspian shot back and Lucy ran to Alice and hugged her.

"It'll be okay Lu. It's not like they're sentencing me to death. I hear that Archenland is very nice this time of year. And besides, we can't just get some other noble to switch out with me and take my place in order to appease Lady Hettie." Alice said and this gave Peter an idea.

"Alice, is Evangeline working today?" Peter asked suddenly and the others were confused as to who this Evangeline was.

"No, but she said that she would be around the castle looking for someone." Alice said.

"Good. Albireo!" Peter called and a faun who was always stationed outside entered the room and bowed before the kings and queens.

"Your Highness?" he asked.

"Go about the castle and find a servant girl named Evangeline. Bring her here at once." Peter ordered and Albireo nodded then ran out to find the girl.

"What's this about Pete?" Edmund asked.

That is when Peter told all of them about his secret affair with Evangeline and how they have been in constant communication through Alice for the past two weeks. Needless to say they were shocked by Peter's boldness but also glad that he had found someone but that still didn't make them understand why he wanted her here.

Just then Albireo came back with Evangeline and left them.

Evangeline bowed in front of them and then asked "Your Majesties, have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Actually we need you to do something for us. Something very important." Peter said astounded by her beauty, at least she was beautiful to him. "I have heard from Queen Alice that you wish to have a proper education and etiquette. Is that true?"

"Oh yes Your Highness! I mean, yes that would be something that I would like very much." Evangeline coughed to correct her excitability, but to Peter that made her even more beautiful and charming.

"Good. As you know Lady Hettie from Archenland has been present at the castle for the past two weeks and is hoping to adopt a Narnian child of noble blood or rank. She wishes Alice to become her child but Alice doesn't wish to go to Archenland for obvious reasons. That is why we need you to help us." Peter said and he went on explaining his plan. The plan was that since Lady Hettie is both easily confused and partially blind that they pretend that Evangeline is their noble cousin who had not been present in Narnia because she was in another land learning etiquette. But then her parents sent her to Narnian to learn instruction from her cousins. They will trick Lady Hettie into adopting Evangeline so that Alice won't have to go and Evangeline will get the education she has always craved.

"So what do you think?" Peter asked and Evangeline considered this. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and if she passed this up she was sure it would never happen again. Although she would have to abandon her secret admirer for quite some time but she was going to write him a letter explaining her situation.

"I think that it would be a great honor, and a dream come true, to partake in this. So yes, I accept the plan." Evangeline said and Peter nodded in agreement, though he was going to miss Evangeline dearly it was for the best. The girls quickly got Evangeline dressed like a noble of Narnia and taught her the basics of etiquette as quickly as they could before bringing her to the Lady Hettie's carriage that was waiting in the courtyard.

"Queen Alice, have you made your decision?" Lady Hettie asked knowing that she could not refuse lest she wanted feuds between Archenland and Narnia to ensue.

"Actually Lady Hettie, I would like to introduce King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy's cousin. Lady Evangeline." Alice said gesturing dramatically to Evangeline who came down the steps in a flowing dress and her honey colored hair was curled slightly which made her look stunning. She was being escorted by Peter who could only think about her. Lady Hettie with her eyeglasses looked at the girl and was astounded by her beauty.

"She is their cousin?" Lady Hettie asked not taking her eyes off of Evangeline.

"Yes, her parents are nobles and sent her here to learn etiquette. She does need some instruction and I'm not sure if we can provide that for her." Alice trailed off and Lady Hettie was almost hooked. Evangeline came in front of Lady Hettie and curtsied in front of her.

"Good morning Lady Hettie. My name is Lady Evangeline. It is good to make your acquaintance. I am only sorry that you are leaving today." Evangeline said baiting her. Lady Hettie was certainly sad that this perfect opportunity arrived just at her departure and she was not going to let it slip through her fingers.

"Queen Alice, if you don't mind I would like to extend my proposition to Lady Evangeline." Lady Hettie said and Alice gave the okay. Soon enough Lady Hettie made her choice and Evangeline was going to Archenland. Lady Hettie had already boarded the carriage and Evangeline's 'things' were packed up and she was ready to go. Except…

"Queen Alice, can you give this letter to my 'friend'? I want to let him know why I won't be here for a while." Evangeline asked giving a note to Alice.

"Of course." Alice said and Peter came up to Evangeline.

"King Peter, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I wish there was some way I could repay you for your kindness." Evangeline said to him with one foot on the carriage steps.

"With the greatest hopes, someday you may just do that." Peter said specifically using his line from their letters and Evangeline's eyes widened when she realized who he really was.

Then she smiled. "Then with the greatest sincerity, I hope that we can meet again very soon." Evangeline stepped into the carriage and rode off to Archenland. Since Evangeline was supposedly of noble blood and rank the king could not refuse her and neither could Lady Hettie.

For the next five months Evangeline's dream of becoming a proper lady was coming true, for she was being instructed and educated by the best tutors in Archenland and as each day went by she was becoming more and more of a proper lady.

Peter and Evangeline wrote to each other constantly and their love for each other grew with every letter. Susan had given birth to a healthy baby boy named Isaac who looked very much like his father but had his mother's eyes. That event went something like this…

"AAHH!" Susan cried out while giving birth. She had never experienced pain like that before and she internally swore that Caspian would never touch her again. The midwives, Lucy and Alice were all helping with the birth and tried to comfort Susan. Outside in the halls Caspian was pacing madly while Peter was wringing his hands and Edmund stayed the most calm out of all of them. The screaming from Susan continued until after one final cry a new sound echoed throughout the castle. The cries of a newborn child.

A little after the cries echoed one of the midwives let the boys in and Caspian beheld the sight of his wife and newborn child.

"Congratulations Your Highness. You have a son." One of the midwives said but Caspian wasn't paying attention. He was only looking at the beautiful sight of the two most important people in the world to him together and in front of him. The midwives soon left and the newborn boy was being passed around the kings and queens. Caspian held him first while Susan rested and looked at him with adoring eyes.

"He's so beautiful. Aren't you?" Caspian cooed the baby.

"Because he looks like his father." Susan whispered tiredly. "Caspian?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're never touching me again." She joked half serious and everyone laughed.

"Come on Caspian. Don't hog our nephew." Peter said and Caspian grudgingly handed him to Peter who looked astounded by how small the baby was.

"He's so tiny. How can anything be so small?" Peter cooed as well. "He has your eyes Susan."

"And mum's nose." Lucy added taking the baby this time. She and Alice both cooed it while Lucy held it then Lucy felt her arms get tired and handed the baby to Alice. Edmund joined Alice and pulled her into a hug. Without realizing it they looked like a couple holding their new baby and then Alice realized what she wanted.

The fireworks announced that Queen Susan had given King Caspian a son and the entire kingdom rejoiced at the news.

A few days later…

Edmund had brought Alice to the ford near Beruna and they walked hand in hand by the river.

"Beautiful." Edmund said and Alice thought he was referring to the river.

"I know. The sky and river are so clear today. The sun is making the water glisten." Alice commented.

"I wasn't talking about the river." Edmund said and Alice blushed.

"Edmund, if you're trying to sweet talk me…bravo." They both laughed at her joke and suddenly Edmund spun her around and kissed her deeply. When they broke away Edmund smiled at her.

"I love you." He said and Alice smiled.

"I love you too."

"Alice, you know I'd do anything for you, right? I would even give my life for you." Edmund said.

"Let's just hope that it never gets to that point."

"But if it does I want you to know how much I love you and I want everyone else to know that you are mine." Then Edmund got down on one knee and took out a velvet box from his pocket. Then he flipped it open to reveal a silver ring with sapphire jewels encrusted in it. "Alice Marie Harper, will you marry me?"

Alice was at a loss for words and could only nod her head.

"Yes?" Edmund asked and Alice only tackled him to the ground laughing.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She squealed and they laughed loudly. Once they had stopped Edmund slipped the ring on her finger and they stood up.

"It's official. We're engaged." Edmund said and Alice shook her head.

"Not yet. I promised someone that as soon as it happened I would tell them first thing." Alice said and they went to the castle and into Lucy's room.

"Yes!" Lucy screamed jumping up and down in excitement once Alice had shown her the ring. Lucy tackled them both with hugs and congratulated them over and over again. Soon enough she dragged them to Caspian and Susan's room and told them the news. They congratulated them and when Peter came to see what all the screaming was about he congratulated them as well.

Lucy went to tell Alonzo but came back when she said that a carriage with the Archenland insignia on the side just arrived at the gates. And she also said that she thought she saw Evangeline in there.

Peter practically charged to the courtyard where the carriage was stationed and they all saw Lady Hettie emerge from it.

"Greetings Your Highnesses." Lady Hettie called.

"Greetings Lady Hettie. What brings you back to Narnia?" Caspian asked.

"After months of work, I am pleased to present my daughter, Lady Evangeline." At the mention of her name a beautiful girl with grace and poise stepped elegantly out of the carriage and curtsied properly in front of the kings and queens.

"Your Majesties." She even said those two words elegantly. The kings and queens bowed and Peter never took his eyes off of her.

"As you can see Evangeline's time with me has done wonders on her." Lady Hettie said proudly and everyone agreed. Even they could barely recognize her with all the changes. The rest of the day Evangeline spent with Peter as they 'socialized' and both Lady Hettie and Evangeline stayed for a month.

Peter and Evangeline got to know each other much more and now that they had ceased their calls from the shadows they were able to do things face-to-face. But there was one problem that needed solving. And it went like this.

"Lady Hettie, I regret to inform you that we have lied to you." Peter confessed to Lady Hettie privately while Evangeline was next to Peter.

"Are you going to tell me that this girl is not your cousin? That she is not truly a noble as you so smoothly told me?" Lady Hettie said and Peter and Evangeline were shocked.

"You knew?" Evangeline asked incredulously.

"My dear, I knew during the second week that you were not a noble. No noblemen would allow their daughter to act in a fashion unbecoming of a relative of a king or queen." Lady Hettie said.

"Then why didn't you report me to the authorities? I thought you want a daughter of noble blood." Evangeline asked.

"When my husband died and I found that I was in a great, big house filled with treasures and fineries, I realized that I was completely alone. I had no children and now without my dear husband there was no one else at home which only made that large mansion all the more lonely. Having you there, Evangeline, made that empty space feel whole again. I do not regret keeping you under my wing." Lady Hettie said and she meant every word. Peter and Evangeline smiled at this news and then Peter asked them both a very important question.

"Lady Hettie, I am in love with your daughter and I want to do this properly. Will you allow me to take Evangeline's hand in marriage?" Peter asked and at the same time Lady Hettie and Evangeline both said "Yes!"

5 years later

"You look gorgeous Lucy!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alonzo is a lucky man." Susan complimented. They had made the finishing touches to Lucy's wedding dress and hair and Lucy twirled around.

"I'm so excited. And nervous. I can do this, right?" Lucy asked nervously. Alice and Susan both remembered how nervous they were on their wedding days. Now Susan had two children, Isaac who was now 6 and a 3 year old girl named Anna, and Alice recently gave birth to a now 13 month old girl named Delia. Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Can I come in?" Evangeline asked from behind the door.

"Come in!" Lucy called and Evangeline, now 8 months pregnant, walked in with a big stomach. "Lucy you look stunning!" Evangeline said with tears threatening to spill over. Both her hormones and her friendship with the queens were the cause of these tears.

"Mummy!" Isaac and Anna both ran in and hugged their mother.

"Mummy, Eye Eye's being mean to me!" Anna cried with tears streaming down her face, using her nickname for Isaac.

"Anna's being a baby! I just showed her a frog then she started crying." Isaac screamed. Susan picked up Anna and wiped away her tears while she bent over eye-to-eye to Isaac. "Isaac, you know that scaring your sister is bad."

Isaac looked down ashamed. "But I just wanted to show her something new. I'm sorry Mummy." Isaac looked up with puppy dog eyes and he was instantly forgiven by his mother.

"That's okay. Just don't do it again. Anna, Isaac said he was sorry. What do you say?" Susan goaded.

"It okay Eye-Eye." Anna said in a baby voice.

"Come on. We better get going." Alice said and they went to the wedding procession. The wedding proceeded as planned with the very old Professor Cornelius as the reverend.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Professor Cornelius announced and the newlyweds kissed. Evangeline who was sitting next to Peter felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She let out a groan of pain.

"Evangeline, what's wrong?" Peter asked while the others clapped. Then Evangeline felt wetness between her legs.

"Either I went involuntarily or my water just broke." Evangeline said and Peter's eyes widened. Unfortunately he blurted out "You're giving birth!" Everyone heard and they helped Evangeline to the birthing area.

"Guess I'm sharing my wedding day with the baby." Lucy said while she and Alonzo packed their things into the carriage.

"But that's what makes it so interesting right?" Alonzo suggested to his wife.

Lucy looked back to the castle just as the cries of two babies were heard. "Yes, I guess it does."

_**THE END! **_**I hoped you enjoyed this adventure just as much as I did. For all the fans of this story don't forget to check out my golden age story that will come soon to a fanfiction near you. This is a rough summary of it.**

_**Annabelle and Ophelia Greer, they've been made fun of their whole lives. Their only friends are the Pevensie's so what will happen when they enter the world of Narnia, which has been plagued by eternal winter without Christmas and an evil witch for the last century.**_


End file.
